<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Redemption by OhDearLoki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729464">Redemption</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhDearLoki/pseuds/OhDearLoki'>OhDearLoki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remdemption series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agent of Shield - Freeform, F/M, loki is exiled, post Avengers 1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhDearLoki/pseuds/OhDearLoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after the events in New York, everyone tries to get back to normal life. S.H.I.E.L.D. has resumed its activities, but something is going to upset their tranquillity. While the Earth is still under threat, Nick Fury learns that Loki is exiled on Earth and that he has the heavy task of watching over him. The Avengers are then reunited. The situation being critical, they have to find solutions, but they know nothing about their enemy.</p><p>During this time Loki gets to know the agent who watches over him: Kimberley Weaver. This young woman is the most cunning agent in the agency. She is going to try to identify this frightening character she has to watch and at the same time get closer to him, maybe even a little more than she would like. While the Avengers are in trouble, a question arises. Could Loki put on the hero's costume?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remdemption series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bad news</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! I'm starting this fanfiction on one of my favourite characters: Loki.  I'm a bit nervous because this fanfcition is a story in which I believe a lot, I hope it will live up to your expectations. I would like to dedicate this story to all the Loki fans because without you, there would surely be no story.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! And welcome on my first Avengers' fanfiction. I'm in love with Loki since that movie. <br/>While you're reading my stories, please keep in mind that it was set after Avengers 1 but before Thor 2 was released in theatre. </p><p>Plus, I'm French, so I'm sorry for the mistakes I'll make.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Humanity has the incredible ability to adapt to any situation. And although humans fear many things, we always manage to find a way to overcome our fears. This is what the people of New York proved once again this year. </p><p>Who would have thought that after an alien invasion that killed thousands of people and destroyed an entire city, everything would finally return to normal? The city still bore the marks of the attack just like its inhabitants, but life seemed to be slowly returning to normal. The hospitals were no longer as crowded as they had been at the beginning of the month, businesses had gone back to work and traffic had been restored. </p><p>But although calm seemed to return to the island of Manhattan, some people were still on guard. This was the case for Nick Fury, director of SHIELD. The alien threats hanging over our heads were not unknown to the secret agency, but now he had to deal with the state of panic that this revelation had caused among the public. The public also had to get used to the idea of a team of superheroes and the constant threat of another alien attack.</p><p>Standing in front of his control screens on the deck of the SHIELD helicopter, Nick Fury was focused on the video that was scrolling before his eyes. He turned to his first mate, Maria Hill, who was still standing at attention nearby and nodded his head in her direction. </p><p>"Establish the audio connection." He ordered. </p><p>Maria nodded her head and pressed a switch on the control panel in front of her. Immediately, the sound of the video activated, letting the breathlessness and the shots fired by Clint Barton's team be heard. Barton had been sent on a mission more than eight hours ago to retrieve confidential documents that had been stolen from SHIELD during last year's extraterrestrial attack. Nick Fury had initially thought it was the work of delinquent teenagers who had searched the ruins of the SHIELD building after the battle, but he soon realised that it was none other than the competition that had taken advantage of the situation to uncover the agency's secrets.</p><p>After six months of searching, they had finally found the missing documents and it was up to Clint to bring them back now. Everything seemed to be going according to plan until the spy sent a request for reinforcements. When five armed men had joined him to help him in his task, Fury wanted to know how the mission was going.</p><p>"Agent Barton, reporting for duty." </p><p>"It's not going well, sir," Barton shouted into his earpiece, firing an arrow before taking cover behind a wall. </p><p>"That's what I see." Fury replied, rubbing his chin, pensive. </p><p>"The enemy is gaining ground, they're surrounding us. They've led us right to a dead end. We can't get out without getting shot." The agent cried out, out of breath, dodging another attack. "We are losing more and more men, we have to pull back." </p><p>"No. We need these documents. In their hands, it could be dangerous to national security." </p><p>"In that case, we must find a solution and quickly!" </p><p>Quickly indeed... But Fury didn't know how to do that. He couldn't send more men, the building was surrounded by the enemy and at the slightest attempt, he would lose all his men. Nor could he attack by helicopter or explosives, he would lose his men and the documents at the same time. He could not afford to lose lives, not after all the lives he had already lost in the Battle of New York. But he couldn't afford to fail this mission either. Since the arrival of the Chitauris on Earth, SHIELD had been pointed out on many occasions and Nick was meeting with his superiors. SHIELD had lost both in elevation and efficiency. </p><p>In any case, the slightest mistake would be fatal to them. </p><p>And as the eyes of his agents were all on him, Nick realised that he had to act with cunning and method. He needed a plan. </p><p>"Initiate the Fox Protocol." He ordered Maria Hill. </p><p>Without further wait, she typed a few keys on her computer keyboard. The protocol had just been initiated and within five seconds, Maria Hill received a response. </p><p>"Agent Weaver is on her way. The details have been sent to her." </p><p>Kimberley Weaver was a young woman in her early thirties, fairly short, blonde and with a slender silhouette. Looking at her, one would think she was a secretary or a cosmetics saleswoman and not a SHIELD secret agent. And yet, she was one of the best. Although Natasha Romanoff was the most gifted in combat, Kimberley Weaver was gifted in strategy, manipulation and cunning. Her coming to SHIELD had helped more than one man get out of a mission alive and her reputation now preceded her within the organisation. </p><p>When the young woman entered the room, she offered a simple nod as a greeting to Fury before taking her place at a computer. </p><p>"What's the situation?" she asked. </p><p>"Mission Delta 45 Sigma 7. Agent Barton and a backup team." </p><p>Kimberley nodded her head and typed furiously on her keyboard, looking for the file corresponding to the current mission. When it was done, she put an earpiece in her ear and asked for an audio connection to the task force. </p><p>"Hi Clint," she said with a smile. </p><p>"Hey Kim, it's good to hear you." Clint sighed into his earpiece. </p><p>The two had known each other since Kimberley arrived 15 years ago. Clint had taken her under his wing immediately and he had helped her a lot to integrate. Over the years, he had become like a big brother for her. </p><p>"So I let you go for a few hours and you're already getting into trouble?" she joked. </p><p>A shot rang out. </p><p>"Yes, and your help would be welcome." </p><p>"Ok Hawkeye, I need your exact position and that of your men." She asked, seriously again. </p><p>She typed on the computer keyboard to get a map of where they were and then with a touch pen she plotted the location of his men on the map. </p><p>"How many opponents?" she asked. </p><p>"I saw six. But there may be more." </p><p>"Their positions?" she asked again, tracing the locations. </p><p>Fury and the rest of the people present watched her with some apprehension. The wait was becoming unbearable. </p><p>"They are trying to surround you..." she mumbled. "Clint, watch your right, you should have company soon." </p><p>And as soon as she finished her sentence, three shots were heard. </p><p>"How did you know they were coming at us?" </p><p>"Because I understood their strategy. A pretty simple manoeuvre when you think about it."</p><p>"That's all well and good, but I'm still stuck." </p><p>"Relax Max, I'm getting there. All their strength is concentrated in one point and they are moving as a block, you would think they are stronger, but it actually makes them weaker and we are going to take that to our advantage. Also, the structure of the building is full of blind spots, perfect for leading an ambush. Okay Clint, listen to me carefully. We need four men to fall back to the left to get to the corridor behind them, once there, four others will create a diversion and lead the enemy to the door behind you, it's a dead-end, there you can easily take over and surround them." </p><p>Nick approached and looked at the plan that the young woman had just formed in a few moments before his eyes. It would have taken hours for anyone else to come to that conclusion, but it had only taken her a few minutes. </p><p>He felt himself relaxing a little, waiting to hear from Barton. </p><p>Everyone in the room was calm and quiet. You could hear the cries of the soldiers moving about, executing Agent Weaver's plan. Fury was watching his screens closely to see the slightest move of his men. Suddenly calm returned little by little, the sound of the guns had disappeared. </p><p>"Colonel, the operation is successful, we're going home," Barton said into Fury's earpiece. </p><p>He was relieved to hear it. They were saved thanks to Agent Weaver's plan. He turned to his agents in the room and noticed their relief. </p><p>"Agent Hill, please close the file on this mission. Agent Weaver, congratulations on another successful mission." </p><p>Kimberley opened her mouth to answer this rare praise from her superior, but the shout of another agent prevented her from saying anything. </p><p>"Director! Look!" A man shouted, pointing to the sky </p><p>Nick Fury moved closer to the large window overlooking the ocean and observed the sky. Something in the sky was heading towards Manhattan, leaving a large black smoke in its path. When the object made contact with the ground, there was an earthquake and the shock wave spread out into the ocean. The restless waves knocked everyone to the ground. A few minutes later it seemed to be quiet again, and everyone remained silent but kept looking at each other, looking for answers. </p><p>Suddenly, the screens started to crackle and stopped picking up nothing before they turned off. Nick Fury got up and looked at the strange black smoke and had a strange feeling that it didn't bode well. To his surprise, the screens came back on but instead of seeing the S.H.I.E.L.D. files, he saw a dark, faceless figure. All the agents had their eyes glued to the screens. </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Miserable vermin. You have defeated a god but tremble before a terrible sorcerer. You think you are better than the others, you think you are stronger because you have these depraved people you call heroes? Your planet is no match for my greatness... You are powerless in front of my powers. And I will prove it to you." </strong> </em>
</p><p>Then the data from the heliport reappeared. Everything goes silent again. The agents slowly got up one after the other, looking around them. They were all worried about the threat from the mysterious shadow. <br/>
 <br/>
Slowly every eyes turned to Nick Fury, waiting for an order. But the Director remained impassive, lost in thought, staring into the void. Maria Hill approached her boss, hesitant. </p><p>"Colonel? What do we do now?" she finally asked. </p><p>Fury seemed to come out of his trance and looked again at the black smoke crossing the sky. Normally he would have known what to do, he would have given orders that his men would have followed to the letter. But since last year, since New York, Fury was no longer sure of anything. All these events had cast doubt on his effectiveness. </p><p>The only thing he was certain of was that he alone would not be able to overcome this new threat. He needed help. </p><p>"Call them back." </p><p>Hill raised an eyebrow, surprised and a little confused. Nick's voice was calm and composed, but it wasn't the fact that he was so calm at such a time that surprised her the most, but the sentence he had spoken. </p><p>"Who, sir?" she asked, even though deep down she knew exactly who he was talking about. </p><p>Kimberley slowly approached the platform on which they were standing, attentive. Nick Fury turned around and was about to leave the room to speak to the High Council. But before he disappeared into the long corridor of the helicopter, he stopped and turned to his second. </p><p>"Call the Avengers back, we need them."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The right decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light years away from planet Earth stood a golden city. A city of Gods, whose existence we are no longer unaware of. Asgard hovered in the magical lights of space and two rising suns. And in the palace overlooking the city, everything was silent. Well, almost. </p><p>Thor could not hold still, coming and going in front of the door leading to the throne room, his boots touching the marble made a heavy sound that echoed throughout the corridor. Frigga, his mother, looked at him silently, with her hands folded in front of her. They had been here for two hours, waiting, and Thor had begun to lose patience from the first half-hour.</p><p>The reason for his nervousness was simple ; today Odin was going to decide on a sentence for Loki. After the attack on New York, Loki had been locked up and put under heavy guard in Asgard's best-guarded prison. Then Odin had a series of meetings with his most faithful advisers to try to find the best punishment for the god of mischief. His murderous madness came as no surprise to anyone as he had tried to take the throne by force by bringing the Frost Giants to the palace a few years ago. But to attack an entire planet, without any defence against the aliens...</p><p>The discussions were difficult and the term that often came up was: execution. This would surely solve the problem once and for all, but Frigga was horrified at the thought of losing one of her sons in such a horrible way. Odin was also smart enough to understand that he could not do this to his wife and Thor. Neither of them would forgive him. After Loki became a heartless murderer, Frigga and Odin would have a series of arguments, each more violent than the last.</p><p>After a year's imprisonment, Loki had tried to escape, forcing Odin to rethink his original sentence. That is why the Father of All had locked himself up, this time alone, in the throne room to reflect.</p><p>"Do you think it'll take him much longer, Mother?" Thor asked, at last stopping his endless comings and goings.</p><p>"I don't know," Frigga answered wisely.</p><p>"But it's been more than two hours since he locked himself up!"</p><p>Frigga approached her son and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. She looked him in the eyes and immediately read his anguish. She gave him a compassionate smile.</p><p>"I know that, my son. But this is not a decision to be taken lightly... These things take time. You will understand when you'll become king."</p><p>Thor sighed and turned his back on his mother and leaned against the railing. The view was overlooking the peaceful town of Asgard.</p><p>"I know that Loki has done unforgivable things." He said after he had calmed down. "But he is still my brother after all and I worry about him."</p><p>"Me too, Thor," she said softly, approaching him to look at the city. "He will make the right decision."</p><p>Thor sighed again. He was restless, his muscles couldn't stay still, he had to do something or he would go crazy. Immediately he started walking along the door again, coming and going, trying to calm his mind.</p><p>Frigga listened to the regular sound of his boots hitting the ground with force, a sad smile on her lips. It broke her heart to see Thor suffer as she was suffering, but part of her felt reassured. For despite their differences, despite the path Loki had chosen to follow and despite all the harm he had inflicted on those around him, Thor still cared about him. The queen of Asgard knew her sons better than they knew themselves. She knew that Loki had suffered from the lie about his origins and that he could not turn the page on his own. He would need help to heal his wounds. She had tried but had unfortunately failed to reason with him and give him the help he needed.</p><p>So she hoped Thor could do it.</p><p>She was convinced that once Loki had accepted his past and calmed the burn of this heavy lie, he could find his way back to the right path. But to do so, he had to be given a chance to right his wrongs. A chance that nobody seemed to want to give him.</p><p>Suddenly Thor stopped his movements and turned to the door. This caught the queen's attention and she listened. Footsteps seemed to approach them. Impatient, they waited in front of the door. When it opened with a heavy squeaking sound, Odin left the throne room. His face was devoid of all emotion, even as his valid eye rested on his son. The silence was heavy and the impassive gaze of his father on him made Thor even more nervous than he already was.</p><p>Finally, Odin spoke.</p><p>"Go get him..."</p><p>Thor looked at his father, surprised, waiting for an explanation that never came, before turning to his mother. Frigga looked at him with the same confusion.</p><p>"Have you made a decision?" Thor asked, impatient to know his brother's fate.</p><p>"Bring him to me," he repeated more firmly.</p><p>Thor fell silent, nodded his head before turning his heels and headed for the prison of Asgard. The god was frustrated, he wanted to know what would become of his brother. Within a year after the Earth's invasion, Thor had gone to repair the damage Loki had done on other planets. He hadn't had a chance to visit him, and if he was honest with himself, he didn't have the strength to do so. To see him? Why should he do that? So that Loki would taunt him or inflict complete silence on him? So that they talk and finally argue, once again?</p><p>Thor didn't know what to think anymore. He loved his brother, he had spent his whole life in his company, sharing his fears, his doubts as well as his victories, his happiness. He couldn't erase that, even with all the harm Loki had done to him.</p><p>He sincerely hoped that Odin had found a reasonable sentence that would not be unjust but would bring Loki back on the right path. For if there was one thing Thor wanted more than anything else, it was to get his little brother back.</p><p>Soon enough, he arrived at the prison gates. He took a deep breath, trying to hide his nervousness before entering. The prison was dark, the only light was that of the cells on either side of a seemingly endless corridor. Thor walked down the few steps that were there and saw out of the corner of his eye the person he was looking for.<br/>The first cell on the left was one of the largest. Inside was a sofa, a bedside table and several books, a real luxury compared to the other cells. And among all this was the god of mischief and lies, the man who had upset the balance of humanity: Loki.</p><p>Thor approached quietly while his brother had his nose in a book, concentrated on reading it. He hadn't seen him in months. His hair had grown, he had lost weight and his skin was paler than he remembered.</p><p>"Did you come to admire your work?" Loki asked, without even looking up from his book.</p><p>Loki had never needed to see him to know that Thor was close to him, he had always known. Thor didn't answer, lost in contemplation of what had become of his brother, so Loki finally raised his head to him.</p><p>He stood up, slowly and gracefully, and stood right in front of Thor. They were only separated by a powerful force field, but Thor had the impression that they were very far apart.</p><p>"You are coming with me," Thor said, at last, his voice tired and weary. "It is time..."</p><p>"Time for my final judgement?" Loki asked bitterly.</p><p>"Only your judgement."</p><p>At least, he hoped so with all his heart. Like Thor, Loki had learned that Odin had spoken of execution. He also knew that his mother would not let him do so without saying her opinion on the subject, but that she had no power against this decision. Loki would never show it, but he was afraid that this time Odin would get rid of him once and for all.</p><p>The glass that held him prisoner disappeared, forcing him to concentrate on Thor. He stepped out of his cell and almost immediately two guards approached with chains and handcuffs.</p><p>They crossed the palace corridors in silence, only the sound of their boots on the floor and the tinkling of Loki's chains could be heard. The god of mischief looked straight ahead, showing no emotion on his face, but deep down he was nervous. He didn't want to face Odin once more, he didn't want to see his authoritative gaze as he gave him another sermon. Nor did he want to see the disappointment on his mother's face.</p><p>And to be honest, he dreaded the sentence Odin had reserved for him.</p><p>When the doors of the throne room opened before them, Thor slowed down in surprise. The room he had left was now crowded with people. The whole royal court was present, as well as the armies. All were there to witness the judgment of Loki. Once in front of his father, Thor made a curtsy bow before standing by his mother's side, casting a last glance at his brother, hoping that everything would go well.</p><p>Odin stood up, with the help of his sceptre, and looked at the crowd before his gaze fell on the god of mischief.</p><p>"Loki Odinson...." he began, his voice echoing through the silent room.</p><p>Loki felt his blood boil and he couldn't help but rolled his eyes in exasperation. After all he had put him through, all the lies, all the injustices, Odin stubbornly considered him his son. What was the reason for this? It was not as if he had ever loved him.</p><p>"... You committed many crimes. On your own kingdom, here in Asgard, but also on many other planets. You have fooled your loved ones and tried to kill your own brother. You have shed blood in your wake and for this, you must be severely punished."</p><p>The crowd was getting restless, nodding to what Odin had just said but also eager to hear the sentence.</p><p>"You are no longer at home here," Odin said firmly.</p><p>Loki clenched his fists. He didn't know why this sentence affected him so much, he had never really been at home here.</p><p>"That's why I condemn you to exile. And to make you realise your mistakes and the evil you have done, I exile you to Midgard, the planet you wanted to destroy. Of course, you will be deprived of all your powers. So, I dare to hope that by finding yourself at the same level as these humans and by being next to them, you will regret your actions. I condemn you to live among the people you tried to destroy. Your exile begins now."</p><p>Odin turned and left the room without delay. The crowd began to murmur, a hubbub settled in the room. Loki was caught off guard, this sentence did not please him at all. He looked at his mother and brother, secretly hoping to find support. He couldn't go back there, it was cruel. Everybody hated him, there would be a price on his head as soon as he set foot on this planet. And without powers? He wouldn't last long. To condemn him to exile on this cursed planet was like condemning him to death. </p><p>Frigga put a hand over her mouth to restrain her sob. She was never going to see her son again and, just like him, she knew that he would have a hard time on this planet. Before she could get close to him, a guard stood in front of Loki with a sort of golden pick in his hand. Loki didn't have time to wonder what the guard was doing when he drove the pick into his shoulder.</p><p>Immediately a cry of surprise and pain escaped him and he fell to his knees. He felt as if he was being drained of his energy and he soon realised that once he felt empty and the pick had left his arm, he had just been deprived of his powers. He felt cold, empty... An empty shell.</p><p>Thor watched as his brother was forcibly lifted by two guards before they took him away from the throne room. He couldn't let Odin do this, sending him to Earth was like killing him. He started looking for his father and when he found him, he called his name loudly to get his attention.</p><p>Odin stopped walking and turned towards his son. He expected Frigga and Thor to protest against his decision, so he was not surprised to see his son.</p><p>"Father, I am not sure that you have made the best decision."</p><p>"It was the only decision, Thor. Keeping him here was becoming too risky and killing him was not an option."</p><p>"But sending him to Midgard is like sentencing him to death. He'll be hunted as soon as he gets to that planet."</p><p>"That's why I want you to go with him."</p><p>"You want me to what?"</p><p>Thor was surprised. He couldn't go with Loki, he couldn't stay with him forever. What will happen when Thor returns to Asgard? Loki would be defenceless.</p><p>"I need you to keep an eye on him until the spies you told me about come to get him."</p><p>"S.H.I.E.L.D.?"</p><p>"Yes, I'll contact them. They're the only ones qualified and trusted enough to keep an eye on Loki."</p><p>"How do you know they won't kill him when they get the chance?"</p><p>There were no guarantees and Odin knew that only too well. But it was the only solution he had found that would satisfy everyone. Faced with his father's silence, Thor understood and did not insist. He had to admit that it was better than leaving his brother at the mercy of everyone. At SHIELD, he would surely be put in prison.</p><p>Odin beckoned him to follow him to a large mirror. The king concentrated on his reflection before it changed to show a place that Thor found familiar. Then Nick Fury appeared. The director of SHIELD seemed surprised to see Thor and Odin on his computer screen.</p><p>"Thor," Nick said before looking at the man standing next to him. "And I presume you are Odin?"</p><p>"Yes, I am." the king replied, "I am contacting you to warn you."</p><p>"Warn me? Against what?"</p><p>"Loki has just been condemned for what he did. He is banished from Asgard and will be exiled to your planet."</p><p>"To Earth?" Fury asked, surprised and overwhelmed.</p><p>"Indeed. But I want him to stay alive, which is why I will ask you to keep an eye on him. Watch him, lock him up, do what you want with him, but keep him alive."</p><p>Nick was speechless for a moment, stunned by the news. How could Odin believe that banishing the murderer who nearly destroyed his planet here would be a good idea?</p><p>"With all due respect, I'm not sure it's a good idea."</p><p>"I wasn't asking your opinion." Odin said firmly. "I'm ordering you nicely, but I can be more persuasive if I have to."</p><p>"It won't be necessary." Fury said, a little nervous about getting Odin's wrath.</p><p>"If it makes you feel any better, Loki is deprived of his powers, so he is human like you. Moreover, Thor will accompany him to your premises, as a security measure."</p><p>"I see I have no choice..." Fury murmured before he straightened up. "We'll do our best, sir. Thor, I'm glad to hear you'll be joining us. We've just received a very disturbing message and we're bringing the Avengers back together again."</p><p>"I'll be there." Thor nodded. "We'll be landing at the same place as the first time I came to Midgard."</p><p>Before Fury could say anything else, Odin broke contact and the mirror showed their reflection again. Thor turned to his pensive father.</p><p>"I sincerely hope you know what you are doing."</p><p>"Have no fear, my son."</p><p>Then a guard entered the room and bowed to the king and then to his prince before handing an object to Odin. Odin took it and watched the guard leave. He then placed the object in Thor's hand.</p><p>"This contains your brother's powers. I entrust them to you."</p><p>Thor looked at the pick that had just been placed in his hands. He wondered how such a small object could contain his brother's powerful powers before he frowned. Why did his father entrust them to him? Why not keep them safe on Asgard? But Thor knew he shouldn't ask such questions, he had already doubted his father's motives enough for today. He made a curtsy, thanking him before heading for the Bifrost.</p><p>When he arrived, his brother was already waiting for him, one guard on each side. Their mother held his hands, a sad look on her face.</p><p>"Take off his chains," he ordered the two guards, who executed his order with some hesitation.</p><p>Once they had done so, he signalled them to leave. Frigga then took Loki in her arms, embracing him for a long time, savouring the sensation of his son in her arms one last time. Against all odds, Loki wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her.</p><p>"Take care of yourself..." she whispered in his ear.</p><p>Loki stepped back a little and looked his mother in the eyes. She gave him a sad smile and Loki felt his heart squeeze. This woman in front of him, even though she was part of the lie, even though she wasn't his real mother, had loved him from the depths of her being. She had never made any difference between him and Thor, she had loved them both equally. And for that, Loki was grateful. Only she had really understood this. And that's why, when he realised that he was going to lose the person he cared about most, the person who understood him best, he showed a rare sign of affection. He leaned towards her and placed a quick kiss on her forehead.</p><p>"Goodbye, mother," he said calmly.</p><p>Frigga felt the tears coming up in her eyes but managed to hold them back just barely. She had to be strong.</p><p>With a last look at her, Loki finally turned to his brother who was waiting for him inside the Bifrost. Heimdall, the guardian of the rainbow bridge, approached the centre of the hall, climbed up a step and stood in front of the pedestal that controlled the bridge. He looked at Thor and Loki one last time.</p><p>"Have a good trip..." he said as a farewell to Loki.</p><p>He took his sword and raised it above his head. Before it fell into the base, Loki looked at his mother one last time. The sword entered the golden plinth and a portal of light opened in the wall of the Bifrost. Loki and Thor walked one step forward before being caught in the portal. They disappeared before the eyes of Heimdall and Frigga who this time could not hold back her tears.</p><p>Loki felt his body travel across the galaxy at the speed of light. And the moment his feet touched the ground, he looked around to see the arid desert. He was no longer on Asgard. The sun was high in the sky, dazzling him. The contrast between the blackness of space and the sun of Earth prevented him from seeing where he was. The only thing he could see was the expanses of sand as far as the eye could see. Yet the place seemed familiar to him.</p><p>"I've been waiting for you!"</p><p>A woman's voice came to pull him out of his contemplation. He and Thor turned around, trying to shield their eyes from the sun, and noticed the exaggerated number of agents coming to get Loki. There were five black cars in front of them with three or four agents beside each one. All of them had their weapons pointed at them, ready to shoot at the slightest opportunity. And among all these people in office suits, a woman dressed in black jeans and a leather jacket approached them. She lowered her sunglasses over the tip of her nose and watched the two Asgardians one after the other. Then she offered an amused smile.</p><p>"Welcome, on Earth." <br/> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, how are you?  This is the second chapter where we can see our dear Loki. Back on Earth. I hope you enjoyed this chapter ? What do you think is going to happen?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Unapproved surveillance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Welcome on Earth." </p><p>The young woman walked the distance that separated her from the two Asgardians. Thor, in spite of the sun disturbing his sight, noticed the young woman, small, with golden hair, approaching them with a sure step. He had to admit that he was impressed by her determination, which could easily be detected in her every step. The god recognised the mark of SHIELD there. He had seen the same assurance in Agent Romanoff. </p><p>The young woman stood in front of him and his brother, not showing the slightest sign of fear. In fact, she didn't show the slightest interest in Loki, ignoring him completely and focusing her attention only on Thor. With a polite smile, she reached out her hand to him. </p><p>"Agent Kimberley Weaver." She introduced herself. </p><p>Thor looked at her hand for a moment, and then remembered that this was the way Midgardians greeted each other. Then he reached out his hand to her with a satisfied smile on his face. </p><p>"Thor Odinson." He introduced himself in turn, imitating her. "And this is my brother, Loki." </p><p>"Oh, I know exactly who you are." she smiled, putting her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket. "We all remember your last visit to Earth very well." she added, glancing at Loki in a corner of her eyes. </p><p>Thor looked at his brother, waiting for a reaction that never came. It was not Loki's habit to remain so silent, especially when he was the subject of conversation.</p><p>Normally, he would have offered a mischievous smile to the young woman before making a sarcastic remark. Not this time. He remained silent. His eyes were on Agent Weaver, but there was no teasing smile or even the slightest hatred in his eyes. He seemed to be extinguished as if he had suddenly emptied himself of his strength.</p><p>Thor looked at his brother, worried. He could almost feel his tiredness and despair. </p><p>Finally, the god of thunder faced the young woman again. </p><p>"I understand better why we are entitled to this welcoming committee." </p><p>Kimberley Weaver raised an eyebrow above her aviator sunglasses and turned to the twenty or so men standing behind her, still ready to step in. </p><p>"Oh! Them?" she asked, turning sharply to the gods, seemingly surprised, as if she had forgotten their presence. "A simple precaution." </p><p>Loki and Thor exchanged glances. Loki had the irresistible urge to roll his eyes while Thor seemed amused. </p><p>"Besides, I don't see any handcuffs on his wrists." Kimberley added. </p><p>"Loki no longer represents any danger. He has been deprived of his powers. He's as harmless as you are." Thor explained.</p><p>"Underestimating me would be a big mistake," she said, her voice getting a little deeper. </p><p>Loki discreetly raised an eyebrow at this sentence. After his brother's humiliating but true description of him, he could only think the same as she did. This human was not stupid, she knew what he was capable of, powers or not, and he appreciated that she feared him despite her brother's reassurance. </p><p>After a moment of silence, where the three of them were still standing in the middle of the desert, the young woman took the walkie-talkie that hung from her hip, never taking her eyes off the gods. </p><p>"Go back to the base," she ordered. "The suspect represents no threat." </p><p>Thor and Loki watched the men behind her, put away their weapons and got back into their car before driving away from them.  </p><p>"Well, it sweet talking to you, but I have to take you back to the base." </p><p>"All your metal machines have just left, how do you plan to get there?" Thor asked. "On foot?" </p><p>Kimberley just gave him an amused smile before a big wind blew over them. Loki and Thor, surprised by the force of the wind, raised their heads in the direction of a strange noise. A helicopter approached them and landed a few yards away. </p><p>"Oh, you thought of everything!" The god exclaimed before following her towards the helicopter, dragging his brother with him. </p><p>The journey from New Mexico to the SHIELD heliport would take a few hours. Kimberley knew this and yet she didn't have the slightest desire to start a conversation with the gods. Thor didn't scare her, he was certainly impressive, he was just a mass of muscles, but she knew that he was a hero, that he had helped save the Earth last year and therefore he was her ally. </p><p>She couldn't say the same about Loki, Thor's brother. She was not present at the time, but she had seen New York being decimated by this man on TV. She had lost friends and family because of him. </p><p>When Nick Fury told her the purpose of her mission, Kimberley froze in place. She didn't want to come face to face with this monster. Being a SHIELD agent doesn't take away your fear and Kimberley was terrified of coming face to face with Loki. She had imagined the scene a thousand times in her head by the time she arrived in New Mexico. She had imagined that he would have struggled, that he would have planned an escape plan, a trap... </p><p>The helicopter trembled, shaking everyone, and her gaze turned to the man who so terrified her as he tightened his grip on his seatbelt. Was he worried? Hidden by her sunglasses, Kimberley watched him without embarrassment. She noticed his skin so pale and his hair so dark. His face was closed, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. </p><p>The young woman quickly realised that he was not at all as she had imagined him to be. In fact, looking at him like that, putting aside the painful memories of last year, she could almost think he was just a man. A man who seemed to carry a heavy burden. </p><p>Something was troubling him, she could see it in his eyes. Kimberley has always been good at reading people, their expressions, their gestures. And Loki seemed lost in distant memories, rekindling a deep sadness in him. </p><p>Her curiosity was piqued. Who was this man really? The contrast between the god who had attacked the Earth last year and the one sitting next to her today was too great. Something was not right. </p><p>Before she could think any further, Loki turned to her. Kimberley felt her heart freeze for a moment and his eyes seemed to plunge into her soul, despite the sunglasses protecting her. She quickly turned away and looked at the landscape, trying to calm her heart which had become overwhelmed with dread. </p><p>Kimberley was convinced that Loki wasn't the same man who had attacked New York last year, but she was still terrified. </p><p>A few hours later they landed on the SHIELD helicarrier. Kimberley got out of the helicopter first, happy to be able to stretch her legs but also to put some distance between her and the god of mischief. Thor came down just after her, followed by his brother. He watched the ocean and took a deep breath. Then he looked around him, a slight smile on his face. </p><p>"What makes you smile?" Kimberley asked. </p><p>"The memories this place brings back to me," he replied. </p><p>The first time he had set foot on this strange, floating, flying machine was to go and find his brother and stop him in his murderous madness. But despite this, his memories were happy. For it was here that he met his friends, the Avengers. Kimberley beckoned them to follow her and they began a long journey through a maze of corridors as similar to each other. After what seemed like an eternity for the two Asgardians, they finally arrived in the control room. </p><p>Slowing down, Agent Weaver took a few steps behind Fury. </p><p>"Director," she said. </p><p>He turned away from his dashboard and turned towards his agent. He quickly noticed the presence of the god, especially Loki, without handcuffs. </p><p>"Thank you, Agent Weaver, you may go." </p><p>The young woman nodded her head and went to stand next to Agent Hill, not far away. Although she was happy to have completed her mission without any problems, she was dying to know what was going to happen. She listened. </p><p>"Thor, it's good to see you again." Fury said. </p><p>"It's good to see you too, even if my visits always come with bad news," Thor replied, looking at his brother. </p><p>Fury stepped forward, standing right in front of Loki. He watched him silently, his hands clasped behind his back. </p><p>"Your father asked me to watch over you during your exile on Earth. A heavy mission that does not please me very much." Fury explained, keeping an eye on Loki. "You destroyed an entire city, killed a large number of innocent people. Many of my agents remained there. You should be rotting in a cell right now instead of enjoying that freedom. You're a madman, drunk with power." </p><p>There was silence in the room, nobody dared to interrupt the Director. Everyone remembered that day, their fallen friends. </p><p>"However, your father assured me that you no longer represented any danger. He has deprived you of your powers and without them you are nothing." </p><p>"Underestimating me would be a big mistake," Loki said in a calm and clear voice. </p><p>Agent Weaver looked intensely at the god of mischief. From the moment he arrived, those were his first words. And he had chosen to steal hers. The young woman's curiosity was only growing. Why did he choose this moment to finally speak? Why did he repeat what she had said to him earlier? </p><p>The smirk that accompanied this sentence caught her attention. Was he really enjoying himself or was it just a facade? Once again, Kimberley wondered if Loki was playing a double game. Contrary to what she had expected, his voice showed no hatred, no reproach, no anger. He was calm. Where was the crazy man who shouted to the crowd to kneel down in front of him? </p><p>"And to overestimate you would be giving you too much importance." Fury replied. "If you stick to your guns, then everything will be all right." </p><p>"Loki won't give you any trouble. "Thor said. </p><p>"So in that case, welcome aboard..." </p><p>Fury turned to his crew and spotted Agent Weaver. He signalled her to come and Kimberley immediately walked towards him. </p><p>"Take him to the box." He ordered two of his men. </p><p>Loki was then led out of the room. It wasn't until he was out of his sight that Fury turned to Agent Weaver. </p><p>"Agent Weaver." </p><p>"Yes, sir?" </p><p>"We have a god on the building and Thor will soon be occupied by our new mission, so he's left unguarded." </p><p>"I'll arrange for a surveillance team, sir." She responded immediately. </p><p>"No need to look, I've already found it." </p><p>Kimberley waited for him to tell her who he had in mind but Fury just stared at her, making her uncomfortable. </p><p>"Who, sir?" She finally asked, having a bad feeling. </p><p>Nick looked at her insistently, raising an eyebrow and the impulse suddenly came to Kimberley. He was talking about her. Her heart was racing again as the fear took over her. She began to panic. </p><p>"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no... "She said, taking a step back as if backing up could get her out of this situation. "I can't do that. I'm... I'm not qualified for this. I just can't!" </p><p>"I wasn't asking for your opinion." </p><p>Fury took one step forward while Kimberley took another step back. She thought she saw compassion in his eyes for a moment, but she was far too panicked to pay attention. </p><p>"Do you realise what you are asking me to do? This guy is a terrorist! A madman who decimated New York! </p><p>"He has no more power, he's no more dangerous than those street dealers you were chasing last week." </p><p>Kimberley was stunned for a while, running out of repartee. He was sort of right. But that didn't allay her fear. Fury saw it, but deep down he knew she was the best person to carry out this mission. </p><p>"He's the god of mischief and you're the cleverest agent in SHIELD, you'll get along just fine. I want you to take charge of his surveillance. He can only move around in your presence. He will not leave the box without you accompanying him. You will watch him day and night. We cannot allow him to escape or plot another attack behind our backs." </p><p>Agent Weaver clenched her fists, took a deep breath and nodded obediently. </p><p>"Yes, sir." </p><p>She had never had a choice, but she had hoped Fury would show mercy. She left the room and walked to the box, her heart heavy and her hands trembling with anguish and apprehension. </p><p>Fury watched her agent leave the room. He knew she hated him, but he was sure he had done the right thing. Then he turned to the other god in the room. Thor had been troubled by the fear he had read on Agent Weaver's face. She had been so indifferent in the presence of Loki earlier. But he had preferred to remain silent, and Nick was grateful for that. </p><p>"I suppose you'd like to know more about why you're here?" Fury asked, taking the god out of his thoughts. </p><p>"Yes, I would. A new threat?" </p><p>"Alas, yes... But wait a few hours and I'll explain everything to you once all the Avengers are together." </p><p>Thor nodded his head and walked out of the room, leaving behind him a pensive director. Nick Fury hadn't thought the day when he would need the Avengers again would be so close. Alas, the Earth was still the target of a monster, and only they could stop him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, how are you? This is the third chapter. Loki and Thor are back on the helicarrier. Kimberley must be watching him but is not at all pleased with the news and Thor must be waiting for news of this mysterious threat. What do you think about it?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Explanations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her footsteps resonated on the metallic floor of the cold and empty corridors of the Helicarrier. Her pace was fast while she was still weighing down the bad blow Fury had dealt her. She had never really got on with him, she respected him because he had helped her in her youth when he had opened the agency's doors to her, but she had not always adhered to his methods. Manipulation was one of them. He had manipulated her, flattering her so that she had no choice but to accept. </p><p>"<em><strong>He is the god of mischief and you are the cleverest agent at SHIELD, you will get along well</strong></em>." She imitated Fury with a deep voice, under her breath. "He's as manipulative as he is, he's the one he should get along with!" she grumbled. </p><p>With clenched fists, she whispered a few insults under her breath. Kimberley had never been reluctant to watch anyone. She'd already done surveillance of terrorists, murderers, superhumans... But Loki... </p><p>She could not explain the fear she felt towards him. It was as intense as her curiosity. It was like looking at a black hole, wanting to know what is behind it at all costs, but being afraid to go through it. Loki was a god, something Kimberley didn't believe in, but could no longer deny the existence of. She didn't know if she was afraid of him because of New York or because he represented the existence of a world she had never seen before. A world that contained many secrets and many enemies. </p><p>Her footsteps slowed abruptly when she finally arrived in front of the box. </p><p>The Box was a nickname given to the padded cell of the Helicarrier. It was not a traditional cell with bars, nor was it as extravagant as the glass cage invented for the Hulk. It was simply a room without windows and whose only door had the most complex locks that SHIELD could create. The young woman let out a trembling breath, trying to regain a little calm before standing up and putting her hand on the fingerprint reader at the entrance. After a retinal reading and an access code, the armoured door opened. The two guards who had brought the god here turned towards the door. </p><p>"You can leave." She said in a firm but calm voice. </p><p>They saluted before leaving the room with some haste. Kimberley couldn't blame them, she wished she could have left the room with them. </p><p>The cell had a certain comfort, despite its monotonous colours and lack of natural light, there was a bed in one corner and a sofa in another. A coffee table accompanied the sofa while a small room on the side contained a shower and toilet. The bare minimum, but it was already a lot for a prisoner. Especially for the one who was standing with his back to her in the middle of the room. </p><p>"So he chose you to keep an eye on me." he said without even turning around to look at her. </p><p>Did he recognize her voice? Did he sense her presence? She didn't know how he had recognised her, but his unshakeable calm unsettled her a little. </p><p>"Indeed..." she replied. </p><p>Loki turned his head slightly, just enough to see her from the corner of his eyes. A slight smile adorned his lips, but he added nothing more and didn't move from his position. </p><p>Kimberley didn't like his smile. She couldn't decipher it. She was good with expressions but Loki was good at hiding them, he was the god of lies after all. So she couldn't guess whether it was just a facade or the smile of a madman. Not wanting to dwell on the question, she sat down on the sofa in the room and took out her mobile phone. She needed to read the details of her last mission so that she could write a report. Nothing like paperwork to keep your mind occupied. </p><p>At the same time, at the other end of the Helicarrier, Nick Fury was entering the meeting room. Maria Hill had informed him immediately when the Avengers were all reunited. The Director of SHIELD had wasted no time in joining them and he now stood in front of the heroes who had saved the Earth many times. </p><p>He watched them for a moment as they greeted each other. Some had kept in touch after New York, like Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, others had not seen each other since the battle, like Clint Barton and Steve Rogers. Nick looked at them attentively as they met again, smiling and happy to see each other again. And he dreaded the moment when he would break the news to them, and erase that picture of lightness and good humour. Why did he always have to be the bearer of bad news? </p><p>When he cleared his throat, calm returned immediately and attention was focused on him. The smiles on the Avengers' faces faded to apprehension. </p><p>"Hello everyone and thank you for having answered the call." Nick said. "I suppose some of you already know why I have called you here..."</p><p>Some of them exchanged glances, looking for the answer at his neighbour, not knowing what he was talking about. Nick Fury felt the urge to roll his eye. Didn't these people ever watch the news? Tony was finally the one who took pity on the group and decided to speak up. </p><p>"Black smoke in the sky." he said. "That's why we're here." </p><p>Nick Fury could hardly hide his relief, at least one of them was following. </p><p>"That's right, Stark. In the morning, a huge black smoke appeared in the sky followed by a violent earthquake. All the SHIELD screens were hijacked. None of our files were stolen, but the person responsible for this insisted on leaving us a message." </p><p>"What kind of message?" asked Steve Rogers, with his arms folded over his chest. </p><p>"A threat, which I'm afraid we have to take seriously. Because this individual is not human from what we have seen, and his determination seemed fearsome."</p><p>"Another space lunatic." Tony intervened, before turning to Thor. "No offence, Point Break." </p><p>Thor seemed confused. "Why should I be offended?" </p><p>"Do you think he's as dangerous as Loki? The last time we faced a threat like that, the whole town almost died." Intervened Bruce Banner. </p><p>"Loki was only guided by pain and jealousy." Thor intervened, trying to defend his brother. </p><p>"But he was a threat all the same, Thor." Nick spoke again. "Speaking of him, I have something to tell you..."</p><p>The tone he had used made his audience suspicious.  </p><p>"Thor did not return to Earth alone this time. His father condemned Loki to exile on our planet." </p><p>An explosion of exclamations erupted across the room. Everybody seemed shocked and outraged by the news, the protests and indignation were so wildly erupting that the hubbub soon became unbearable.</p><p>"Quiet please!" Nick Fury shouted over the noise. </p><p>Gradually the Avengers calmed down and the silence returned. But none of them had recovered their composure. </p><p>"Loki's on Earth? In exile?" Steve asked, to make sure he understood. </p><p>"If this is a joke, it's of very bad taste." Tony grunted. </p><p>"It's unfortunately not a joke, I'm afraid." Fury replied. </p><p>"Hasn't he done enough damage?" asked Bruce, not holding still. "Where is he?" </p><p>Nick could see that Bruce's last question had caught everyone's attention. The thought of Loki enjoying freedom made them almost physically ill. </p><p>"He is here at SHIELD, on this helicarrier and in a secured cell, guarded by the best agent I know." </p><p>The silence that reigned this time was full of uneasiness. Half of them wanted to kill him or make him suffer for what he had done, the other half wanted to flee, away from him and his murderous madness. </p><p>Nick Fury sighed before speaking again. </p><p>"I'm no happier about this than you are. But Odin, Thor's father, ordered me to watch over him and keep him alive. I have little intention of disobeying his orders and making a new enemy." </p><p>"How can we be sure he is no longer threat?" asked Natasha. </p><p>Thor then decided to take a step forward, coming out of the corner of the room in which he had hidden at the mention of his brother. He looked sad and pensive. </p><p>"My father took his powers away from him. He is as human as you are." he explained. "He did it to save him from the death penalty. I know you hate him, but he is still my brother." </p><p>There was a new silence in the room. Everyone was sympathetic to Thor's pain. Although they had lost much during the Battle of New York, Thor was perhaps the one who had suffered the most. He had found his brother after thinking he was dead, only to see him sink into a frightening madness. He had never wanted to fight his brother, nor bring him home with chains around his wrists. From the beginning, Thor has dreamed of finding his little brother back. </p><p>"I don't ask you to believe me, or to understand me. But I know Loki, he is my brother. He has suffered a lot, but I know that he is capable of changing. This exile on Earth may be his chance to prove it. I would therefore ask you not to let your resentment towards him take over." </p><p>Everyone seemed a little pensive and surprised by Thor's tirade. Rarely was he so wise and formal, but everyone understood his reasons, and respected them in some way. </p><p>Fury let them think for a moment in silence before resuming his meeting. But before he could begin his sentence, Maria Hill appeared behind the glass door and motioned for him to come. Judging by her expression, it must have been urgent. He sighed and stood up to address the Avengers. </p><p>"I have to leave you now, we will resume this meeting as soon as possible. Be prepared for the worst. You will find details of the mission in the files in front of you." </p><p>And with that, he was gone. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, how are you? This chapter is so long! I hadn't intended to write so much, but I couldn't stop. I hope you liked this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. What makes us monsters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had only been an hour and she was already bored. Agent Weaver had finished writing her reports on her mobile phone and she was now playing a stupid game that was annoying her more than it was distracting her. Loki had been standing for a while in the same position she found him when she entered the room before he finally decided to move. He lay down on the bed with his hands on his stomach and looked up at the ceiling. He hadn't moved an inch since then. </p><p>His presence made her nervous, but the heavy calm seemed to become stifling. She needed to move, to do something! Her nerves could no longer bear the silence and the presence of the god so close to her, she had to distract herself. But how? A quick glance around the room reminded her that there was nothing to do here except wait. Her leg jumped up and down on the spot, showing her nervousness. </p><p>"You are afraid of me."</p><p>His voice startled her. He had been so calm over the past hour that she had gotten used to the idea that he would remain silent for days. Her leg stopped dead. Was it a question or a statement? She looked at him as he lay on the bed with his hands on his stomach and his eyes still on the ceiling. He hadn't moved and he still didn't move when she didn't answer. For a moment she thought she had imagined everything. But finally, he looked away from the metal above his head and turned towards her. </p><p>For a moment she took a deep breath. She hadn't imagined it, and now she felt at a loss for words. What should she answer? Why had he felt the need to start a conversation with her? Her heart raced as her panic increased. In the end, she preferred silence. </p><p>"Excuse me?" She succeeded in asking and she congratulated herself when her voice didn't tremble. </p><p>Loki sat down with his hands on his lap as he looked at her intensely. </p><p>"You're afraid of me, aren't you?" he asked again. </p><p>There was no mocking smile or anger on his face. Kimberley tried and searched, but she couldn't find any sign of emotion. She still didn't know how to respond to that. </p><p>"What makes you say that?" she finally asked. </p><p>She had quickly learned that the best way to answer a question you didn't have the answer to was another question. This time, Loki offered a little smile. </p><p>"Since my arrival on your planet, you've been ignoring me, you seem curious but you run away from my gaze. And there is also the distance you want to put between us." He explains calmly. </p><p>Kimberley blinked, a little surprised. He was observant and she didn't think he would notice all these details. She wasn't used to getting caught, she was a spy, she had been trained to be discreet, to observe without getting caught... Disturbed by his remarks and the calm manner in which he had stated them, Agent Weaver didn't respond immediately. </p><p>Loki was about to lie down when he noticed that she wasn't going to answer his question, but before he could do so, she spoke again, surprising him. </p><p>"Yes, you're scaring me." She confessed, her voice hardly louder than a whisper. </p><p>Loki seemed shocked by what he'd heard but didn't let anything come out. He never thought she would answer him, even less if it was to confess her weakness. Kimberley raised her head in his direction, and with a serious face, she continued. </p><p>"You have destroyed New York in a single day. You brought hell to earth. In your wake, you've killed friends and families. We have all lost much because of you. I know what you're capable of and to pretend not to be afraid of you would be suicidal." </p><p>It was Loki's turn not to know what to say. He didn't expect such candour from the agent. An honesty that he was rarely allowed. He looked her in the eye. A simple human would have said that she was made of marble, that she didn't let any emotion show through. But Loki knew too much pain not to recognise it in the young woman's eyes. And its intensity destabilised him. He lowered his eyes to escape her gaze, he hadn't imagined that she would be so touched by his passage on Earth.</p><p>"Why did you want us dead so badly?" she asked again.</p><p>Loki raised his head towards her. Once again, she showed no emotion and her voice, so soft, devoid of anger or reproach, destabilised him again. </p><p>"After you stole the Tesseract, you could have left our planet... But you chose chaos. Why did you choose chaos?" </p><p>For the first time since she met him, Kimberley thought she could detect a malaise in him. Her question had not left him indifferent, but she was perplexed. She had expected him to laugh out loud and start a long speech about the uselessness of humans and that this was the reason why he had to destroy them all. Instead, he looked at his hands, which were moving nervously in his lap. <em>Strange</em>... she thought.  Loki didn't obey any laws, any codes. Everything she thought she knew about the man turned out to be false as she spent more and more time in his presence. </p><p>It took a while before he answered. Kimberley wondered if the memories of New York were haunting him too. </p><p>"You wouldn't understand." He finally replied, without a hint of anger or malice in his voice. </p><p>The SHIELD agent looked at him again for a moment, no longer afraid to cross his gaze now. She was far too perplexed and curious to turn away from him. Loki was a mystery and the young woman never shied away from a challenge. She was in charge of watching over the god and she would do so, but no one could forbid her to carry out her little investigation of him in the same time. </p><p>"What does the city of gods look like?" she asked suddenly. </p><p>Loki suddenly raised his head towards her at the sudden change of conversation. He frowned a little, confused, but when he saw the curiosity sparkling in her eyes, a slightly amused smile, though still confused, appeared at the corners of his lips. This human was definitely not like the others. She was not afraid to admit her weaknesses to him, her honesty contrasted with her role as a secret agent. And her curiosity... She looked almost too much like his. </p><p>"You want to know what Asgard looks like?" he asked. He must have let some of his surprise and astonishment show in his voice, for the young woman raised an eyebrow, almost indignant. </p><p>"We're both stuck here, so we might as well try to pass the time, eh?" </p><p>He could have laughed at that sentence. It was so spontaneous and natural that it unsettled him. But she was also right. So he began describing what used to be his home. </p><p>"Asgard is not on a planet. It rests on a flat slab of rock." </p><p>"Asgard is flat?" Kimberley asked, confused and surprised. </p><p>Loki simply nodded his head before continuing. </p><p>"It's about the size of what you call the United States. In its centre, the kingdom is enthroned, with the palace and court of the king. Then there is the Bifrost." </p><p>"The rainbow bridge." Murmured Kimberley. </p><p>Seeing Loki's raised eyebrow, she couldn't help smiling, amused, but also proud to have surprised the god. </p><p>"After Thor's arrival on Earth, all SHIELD agents had to do their homework." She explained. </p><p>"I see, so the mythology of my people no longer holds any secrets for you?" He amused himself. </p><p>"On the contrary, my research has only raised questions to which I will never have the answers. But now you're here... "</p><p>"To answer it?" </p><p>"If you want to?" </p><p>There, once again, she had just destabilised him. Wasn't she supposed to stand guard? Hate him for what he'd done? Wasn't she supposed to turn off the cameras and beat him up as long as no one was watching? Loki was puzzled, this creature was very strange. She seemed to fear him, but at the same time, she was dying to get to know him, to learn more about him. A thought occurred to him. She seemed much too interested in him... Was it a trap? Was it a setup? Did Fury send her to charm him and learn more about him? About his weaknesses? Or was he just a lab rat she was experimenting on? Did she want to test his humanity? Did she want to check if he was a monster? What made him a monster? </p><p>With these thoughts, Loki felt much less sure, and the desire to answer her questions disappeared immediately. His face closed and Kimberley noticed it. She didn't know if it was his expression, the way his shoulders had stretched or the change in air pressure, but she knew something had disturbed him. </p><p>"Is something wrong?" she asked cautiously. </p><p>With a discreet hand, she checked that her gun was still at her hip. Kimberley may have noticed that it was safe, but that didn't mean it wasn't going to change. <br/>Before Loki could answer, there was a knock on the door. Both of them jumped out and turned their heads sharply towards the door. Kimberley stood up, hand on her gun, and walked towards the door. Next to the door was a digital screen that allowed her to see who was on the other side. </p><p>She was relieved but also confused to see Clint Barton. She opened the door for him and he entered before she could say a word. He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed Loki. The god stood up slowly, not wanting to make any sudden gestures, but preparing for a possible threat. He had controlled Clint's brain, so it was logical to think he would come for revenge. </p><p>"Clint?" Kimberley asked. </p><p>"So it's true, he's really here." Declared the spy, without hearing his friend. </p><p>Hearing the anger in his voice, she stood softly in front of him, to bring his attention back to her and not to the god who had controlled him. </p><p>"What are you doing here?" she asked, calmly. </p><p>Clint's eyes were still on Loki. </p><p>"Fury told us he was there, but I didn't want to believe it." </p><p>"He's here and he won't move from here." Kimberley tried to reassure. </p><p>Clint remained silent for a moment, pestering the god inside, trying to regain his calm. Finally, he looked at Kimberley and calmed down a little. </p><p>"Thank you for your help on the mission. It's good to see you again." </p><p>Kimberley smiled at him. But before she could answer, Clint put his hand to his earpiece. </p><p><em><strong>"Agent Barton, where are you?"</strong></em> Asked Fury, in the agent's earpiece. </p><p>"In the box." </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"What are you doing there, is there a problem with the prisoner?" </strong> </em>
</p><p>"No, no problem, sir, I was just making sure." </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Good, you're needed in the conference room. We'll pick up where we left off earlier." </strong> </em>
</p><p>"Yes, sir." </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Oh, and take Agent Weaver with you, she could be useful." </strong> </em>
</p><p>"Yes, sir." </p><p>"Something wrong?" Kimberley asked, who only heard half the conversation. </p><p>"We're due in the conference room." </p><p>"We?" </p><p>"Yeah, Fury wants you on the mission." </p><p>She nodded and said she'd be there in a few minutes. Clint nodded back before leaving the cell. As soon as he was out of sight, Kimberley sighed heavily, putting one hand on her forehead. </p><p>"Problem?" Loki asked, despite himself. </p><p>Kimberley didn't answer right away. She took a moment to turn to him, and when she did, he noticed that she was worried and frustrated. </p><p>"I take back what I said. We're moving." </p><p>Loki frowned, surprised and confused. The officer noticed this immediately, but she seemed to have lost her patience, so the tone of her response was not as calm as before. </p><p>"24-hour surveillance, remember? Where I go, you go too. So let's get going." </p><p>Loki didn't ask for any further explanation and met her at the door. When she opened it with the imprint of her palm, he turned towards her, surprised. Feeling his gaze on her, she turned to look at him. He was so tall that she had to look higher to meet his eyes. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"No handcuffs?" </p><p>"What for?" she replied, with a smirk on her face. </p><p>She had to admit that she liked to see him so unsettled. </p><p>"You are unconscious". he murmured. </p><p>"Don't worry, if I need it, my weapon will be happy to meet you," she said, showing him her gun. "But I'm sure I wouldn't need it. You are human now, you have to take care of this so fragile body." </p><p>The smile she approached was almost demonic and although Loki was upset by her outburst of confidence, he had to admit that he was amused. She knew how to defend herself with her words alone, a quality he admired. And if she was so good with her words, he was curious to know what she was capable of with her fists. <br/> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone, this is the chapter 5. I hope you liked it because things will be more complicated after that :) </p><p>In the meantime, stay home, take care of yourself and your loved ones and stay away from Coronavirus!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I execute the mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The corridors of the Helicarrier seemed familiar to him but he still couldn't find his way around. Everything looked the same, everything was metal, cold and dull. <br/>Kimberley Weaver walked slightly in front of Loki and he allowed himself to observe her in more detail. She was small, she would barely reach his shoulder. Her posture was straight, she walked like a soldier, something he had noticed in most SHIELD agents. However, she did not have the card of a murderer. </p><p>Her smile was sweet and mischievous. Her hands didn't look like they were made for carrying weapons. It was hard to imagine her going off to war, among the corpses of her enemies, snatching their lives to achieve her goal. He was intrigued by her. She was a blot on the landscape, she had no place in this organisation. Finally, he got out of his thoughts when the young woman stopped in front of a glass door. Loki felt his heart racing as he noticed who was inside. Flashes of his attack on New York came to his mind as he stared at each of the Avengers presents. </p><p>When the door opened to let the agent and her prisoner in, there was an immediate silence in the room. The heroes looked at the god standing proudly in front of them, their expressions vacillating between shock and anger. Loki stayed close to the young woman. He hoped that his hypotheses were true and that she would not throw him into the lion's den but would help him if there was a problem. A futile wish, he soon realised, because she owed him nothing. He was a monster in the eyes of everyone here on earth, there was no reason for one of them to save him. At this thought, Loki looked for his brother. Perhaps, despite all that he had put him through, Thor would know how to show an ounce of mercy towards him? </p><p>"What is he doing here?" Tony Stark asked, suddenly rising from his chair. </p><p>"I told you he was on Earth," Nick answered calmly, waving at Tony to sit down again. "This is Agent Kimberley Weaver, aka Fox. She's in charge of keeping an eye on Loki, that's why he's in our presence." </p><p>Tony looked at Loki a little longer, glancing at him before he sat back down. Kimberley crossed her arms on her chest and stood by the door, Loki at his side. From here she could watch everyone, keep an eye on Loki and get out quickly if necessary. </p><p>Nick refocused on his audience. </p><p>"Well, let's get on with it." </p><p>"I've been thinking about what you told us". Steve Rogers said. "We are under attack but you have not told us by whom or how." </p><p>"That's because we don't know." Fury retorted back. </p><p>"Is there something SHIELD doesn't know?" Tony asked, his sarcasm hinted at his frustration. </p><p>"A team is on site to find the slightest clue. As soon as we get a lead, we'll know," said Natasha Romanoff who was reading the file in front of her. </p><p>"What about the message he left for you?" Bruce asked, nervously looking at Loki from time to time. </p><p>Nick pressed the touch screen that the glass table formed in front of him. Immediately the voice of the stranger echoed through the room. </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Wretched vermin. You have defeated a god but tremble before a terrible sorcerer. You think you are better than the others, you think you are stronger because you have those depraved people you call heroes? Your planet is no match for my greatness... You are powerless in front of my powers. And I will prove it to you."</em> </strong>
</p><p>As soon as the audio recording resounded in the room, Loki felt his breath be taken away from surprise and fear. His shoulders suddenly became stiff and he suddenly straightened up. Kimberley who was next to him noticed it immediately and understood that he knew something. Judging by the haunted look in his eyes, he knew the person who had threatened them. The agent observed him discreetly and thought of a way to get information out of him without making him suspicious or violent. But before she could find anything, Natasha Romanoff's voice rang out, taking everyone's mind off the matter. </p><p>"You know that voice," she said. </p><p>Kimberley and Loki turned their heads towards the spy at the same time, surprised. Apparently, Natasha had seen the same thing as Kim and had deduced the same thing from it. </p><p>"I can tell by the look in your eyes." she continued." You know who it is." </p><p>Kimberley then looked at Loki again, waiting for his answer. She wished she had found a clever plan to get information out of him without him getting suspicious. For she had only known him for a short time, but she knew full well that Loki wasn't going to share this information with them out of the goodness of his heart. On the contrary, if he had a clue that they didn't have, he would be happy to taunt them. </p><p>He remained silent for a moment, watching the superheroes in front of him one by one. They were all eagerly awaiting his answer. This only made him smile. </p><p>"Look at you. So desperate," he said. "You are all dying for me to tell you." </p><p>"This information could keep you alive." Clint declared, cocking his bow. </p><p>When he pointed it at the god, everyone got agitated at the same time. Thor picked up his hammer and held it up, ready to use it to protect his brother. Fury shouted to Clint to lower his weapon while Kimberley stood in front of Loki, blocking the way for Clint's arrow. Natasha grabbed her friend's arm and tried to convince him to lower his bow.</p><p>There was shouting in every direction so that it was impossible to understand a single word. The pressure rose in the room at a dizzying speed. Kimberley feared that Clint's arrow would go towards his target before anyone understood what had happened. The archer had a nameless resentment towards the god of malice, so his patience was very thin, but Kimberley didn't want all this to end in a bloodbath. Especially when the target had the information they needed. </p><p>"Stop!" she shouted with all her strength. </p><p>The silence fell heavily back into the room. Everyone was breathless and panic-stricken by what was about to happen. But Clint didn't lower his bow.</p><p>"Kim, move," he ordered, his bow still pointed at Loki. </p><p>"No." She said firmly. </p><p>"Kim..." he said as a warning. </p><p>"No." she repeated, as firmly as before. "Put down your bow, Clint. This is not the solution and you know it." </p><p>For a moment, no one moved. Clint froze in his position, thinking about what he had to do. Loki had taken control of his head, of his mind, he had forced him to go to the enemy side. He had to pay for it. </p><p>"Are you protecting him?" he asked. </p><p>"No, I'm fulfilling my mission. And if I'm protecting anyone here, it's you." She replied, her voice getting a little softer. "Please put the weapon down." </p><p>Finally, Clint lowered his gun and everyone relaxed. Everyone except Loki. He hadn't measured the impact of his words. It was easy to taunt and anger these humans when he was a god. Now he was human, as fragile as they were. And for the first time, he had been afraid to die. When Clint lowered his bow, his heart calmed down a bit to get back to a regular rhythm. However, he couldn't help feeling surprised when his eyes fell on the woman in front of him. </p><p>She had stood in front of him, protecting him from the arrow that was to shoot him. He was a monster and she had protected him by getting into the line of fire. Even though she had said that she was only following the orders of her mission, he couldn't help but feel deeply shaken by what she had done. Kimberley looked at her friend for a moment, checking that he was okay, that he had calmed down and that he didn't blame her for intervening. With Clint's slight nod she knew he was fine. So she couldn't contain her anger any longer. </p><p>She grabbed Loki roughly by the wrist and pulled him out of the meeting room. Thor intrigued and a little worried about his brother followed them in a hurry. He closed the glass door behind him just as Kimberley threw Loki against the wall. </p><p>This brutal gesture brought him out of his torpor and made him laugh a little.</p><p>"That's it, laugh while you can," she grunted. </p><p>"So what? It was all just a scene?" he asked, taunting the agent in front of him. </p><p>She put a hand on his chest and pressed it with all her might, painfully pressing him against the wall. Thor, still holding Mjolnir in his hands, hesitated to intervene.</p><p>"I have been asked to keep an eye on you and that's what I do. Odin wants you to stay alive, so be it. But between you and me, you deserved that arrow." </p><p>Loki could see that she was angry, but he couldn't understand why. He strongly doubted that she was only angry about his little act earlier. </p><p>"Give me the name of the person you hear on the recording." she ordered calmly. </p><p>Loki just smiled, as if he would surrender just as easily. </p><p>"Tell me who he is, why he's attacking us." she asked again. "Is he powerful? Does he have powers?" </p><p>But Loki remained silent. He looked into her eyes. Despite her small size, she had strength. The hand on his chest pressed him against the wall and prevented him from breathing properly. But he held back his grimace of pain and didn't try to escape. </p><p>"You are so pathetic." He ended up saying, amused. "You think you can charm me with your smiles and your questions. You won't get anything out of me. Your friend is out of control, you'd better keep him on a leash before he gets hurt." </p><p>"Keep your idle threats to yourself." She took him by the collar of his suit and pressed him tightly against the glass door leading to the meeting room. Her anger was only getting higher and higher and she was finding it harder and harder to control it. Who did he think he was? </p><p>After all he had done, they welcomed him, treated him with more respect than any other prisoner. He thinks he is so brilliant, so clever, but he doesn't know her yet. </p><p>"You destroyed our lives once, I won't let you do it again." </p><p>He smiled again. He had just realised what made her so angry. </p><p>"Oh, I see. Your friend hasn't fully recovered from my magic trick. And you weren't there to protect him. Could it be guilt, Agent Weaver?" </p><p>"Tell me who this man is." She asked again, clenching her teeth. </p><p>"I feel sorry for you. So desperate... You'll get nothing from me." </p><p>This time, Kim couldn't contain her anger any longer. Yes, part of her felt guilty that she wasn't there to kick his ass and protect her friends. Because of him, Clint was having nightmares and Natasha had lost sleep. Because of him she had lost friends and family. Because of him, this new threat would attack them and once again they would be unprepared. She couldn't let him. She couldn't let Clint have another nightmare and Natasha have new anxieties. </p><p>Not again. </p><p>Before she could understand what was happening, Loki gave her a mean smile that made her blood boil. Her fists clenched and the blow went off by itself. A sound of shattering glass echoed through the hallway. Loki and Thor watched the glass of the door fall to the floor with similar expressions. Kimberley had a flash through the fog of her anger to aim a few inches away from Loki's face. As a result, the agent's fist went through the glass. </p><p>The god of mischief had lost his smile, too shocked by what the human had almost done. Kimberley ignored the looks of the gods as well as the people in the meeting room. She slowly loosened her bloody fist and hissed in pain. Without a glance or a word, she turned and walked away, leaving everyone stunned. <br/>Loki watched her silhouette disappear around the corner, blood dripping on the floor. Perhaps he had misjudged her. Maybe he had gone too far this time. Whatever the reason, he couldn't shake off the strange feeling of guilt he felt.</p><p>Twenty minutes later, footsteps could be heard at the entrance to the box. Kimberley was sitting on the couch with a first aid kit in her lap. She barely raised her head when she heard someone clearing their throat. </p><p>Thor was standing on the armoured door step with his brother by his side. He looked at the agent who was trying to disinfect her wounds. She had barely raised her head when he tried to make his presence known. He then looked at his brother with a look he knew only too well. Loki rolled his eyes. They may have had a complicated relationship, but they knew each other by heart, so that words were not always necessary for conversation. </p><p>Finally, Loki stepped into the room and looked at the young woman who didn't react at all. Then he turned to Thor again, silently asking for help on how to act. Thor shrugged his shoulders, not knowing at all how it should be done. </p><p>"I brought him back." He finally declared, hoping that this would make her react. </p><p>"Thank you." She said simply, without raising her head. </p><p>Thor shrugged his shoulders again and closed the door behind him, leaving Loki alone to right his wrongs. At first he thought he would go to bed, lie down and not move until the next day. But his feet wouldn't obey. He then looked at the young woman who tried to bandage her wounded hand, failing every attempt. </p><p>A pinch was felt in his chest, but he could not identify the reason, or he pretended not to know it. He finally sighed and sat down gently next to her on the couch. Gently, as if to show that he meant her no harm, he took her hand in his and began to redo his bandage. </p><p>Finally, Kimberley raised her head towards him. Loki looked her in the eyes and noticed with some relief that there was no more anger in them. They remained silent. Kimberley got up as soon as the bandage was finished and went to the bathroom. </p><p>Loki, left alone, wondered why he was so affected by this young woman. He looked at the bathroom door, waiting for her to come back, while he tried to think of a way to make things more liveable in this prison. For if Loki was the prisoner, Kimberley was locked up with him in spite of her. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this chapter. I find Kimberley to be a complex character, and it is clear how she shares a bond with Clint and Natasha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sleepless night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the afternoon was spent in silence. Loki in a corner of the room and Kim in another. The agent had left the box for a few minutes without a word, leaving behind her a very perplexed god. When she came back, her arms were full of files with the SHIELD logo on them. </p><p>It was obvious that she did not want to remain confined in this room with him without doing anything to occupy her mind. And apparently starting a conversation with him was out of the question at this point in their relationship. He lay down on the bed with his hands on his stomach and stared at the ceiling. He had nothing else to do. It was until he felt something landing on his belly, surprising him and taking his breath away for a moment. He looked at what the object was to see that it was a book. A novel to be exact. Then he looked up at the young woman, something indescribable in his eyes. </p><p>She had thought of him. She had taken pity on him and brought him a book to occupy himself with. He couldn't find the strength to make fun of her, because in spite of himself, he found the gesture kind. </p><p>After a few hours, Kimberley looked at her watch. She lost track of time without windows or natural light to tell her the times of the day. It was after eight o'clock. The agent closed the files she was studying under Loki's watchful eye. She had not spoken to him since his return. She was very angry with him, but she was also angry that she had lost control. He had managed to get her lose control. In fact, Loki had struck a chord by threatening her friends... </p><p>Looking at her watch again, she sighed. It should be time to change shift now. She couldn't wait to get out of here to go to bed and forget about the god for a few hours. When someone finally knocked on the door, Kimberley jumped on her feet and rushed towards it, unable to explain her relief. </p><p>Alas, it was short-lived. </p><p>On the other side of the door was Natasha Romanoff. But against all expectations, she did not enter the room when Kimberley stepped aside to let her through. </p><p>"Won't you come in?" she asked. </p><p>Natasha gave her a sorry smile. </p><p>"I'm not the night shift." </p><p>"Oh... Who's going to do it then?" </p><p>The spy didn't answer, and it only took Kimberley a few seconds to understand what the expression on her face meant.   </p><p>"What, seriously?!" she exclaimed. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Fury's orders." </p><p>Kimberley looked at her friend with pursed lips. She was obviously holding back so as not to let her anger get the better of her. </p><p>"I hate him." She finally let go. </p><p>"I know it's hard. But you're going to have to put up with Loki and this couch for a few days. Fury doesn't want to risk leaving him only under camera surveillance, for fear that he might cheat us. You're the only one he trusts." </p><p>"Why me and only me? I'm going to go crazy staying here." </p><p>Natasha looked over her friend's shoulder, checking that Loki wasn't listening to the conversation. Then she continued, whispering. </p><p>"I think Fury's purpose is to get you close to him to get information from him. You're clever, you can read people easily, you understand them and you can manipulate them to tell you their secret. That's what we need with him. Especially since we know that he knows our new threat." </p><p>"And how am I supposed to do that? I've only spent one day with him and he's already managed to piss me off!" </p><p>Natasha didn't answer but Kimberley could see by the look on her face that she sympathized. </p><p>"I've brought blankets, a pillow, a change of clothes for you and him, and a bathroom supplies bag." She said as she handed him the bags she was carrying. "And I also thought you might need this." </p><p>She then handed her a small metal box with a lock on the outside. Kimberley couldn't help smiling when she saw the object. Natasha knew her too well and although she wasn't the best at relationships, she always knew how to comfort her. </p><p>"Thank you." she says, taking the box delicately in her hands. </p><p>"If you have the slightest problem, I'll stay in the next room to stand guard."</p><p>After thanking her a second time Kimberley closed the door and gave Loki a change of clothes. He made no comment about her staying with him that night, Kimberley suspected him of listening to part of their conversation. He got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for the night. Meanwhile, Kimberley tried to prepare a comfortable bed for herself on the sofa with the pillow and blankets Natasha had given her.  </p><p>A few minutes later, Loki came out of the bathroom. </p><p>"These clothes..." he began. "I'm not sure what to think about them. They are tasteless but strangely comfortable." </p><p>Kimberley turned around with a smile on her face, ready to make a sarcastic remark, but when her eyes fell on him, the words faded in her mouth. Loki stood in the middle of the room wearing grey sweatpants and a black T-shirt, his hair tied up in a bun. She stood still for a moment, watching him from head to toe, speechless. </p><p>It was strange to see him wearing such... normal clothes. He looked so human. He looked so normal, like any other man. Seeing him like that, Kimberley wondered again what could have driven this man to bring down chaos on Earth. So he didn't look like a murderer, he just looked like a man, a little lost. Without her even realising it, a smile slipped on her lips. He looked so lost and confused in those clothes that it was almost funny. </p><p>"What?" he finally asked, taking her out of her thoughts. "I'm ridiculous, am I?" </p><p>"No!" she exclaimed, trying to chase away her smile, in vain. "It's just... It's strange to see you wearing such human clothes." She looked him in the eyes, her smile less mocking but more sincere this time. "It suits you." </p><p>With that, she took her things and went to the bathroom to change. Loki watched her leave, frowning, confused. A few hours earlier she had almost punched him in the face, now she was complimenting him. He couldn't quite grasp the complex character this woman represented. And this only reinforced his curiosity and the idea that she had no place in this organisation of secret agents. </p><p>Later, the lights went out and silence reigned as Loki lay in bed and Kimberley on the sofa. The young woman took a while to relax, but when she heard the god's calm and steady breathing, she felt more serene. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. </p><p>She couldn't. </p><p>She turned once, and then again a few minutes later. The couch was not big and every movement she made risked making her fall to the floor. She turned around again, trying to find a comfortable position. Her mind couldn't rest, she thought about her day over and over again. So much happened. And her misadventures were just beginning. </p><p>She thought about the first time she had met him. She had been scared, but had managed to hide it. He was imposing and the memory of what he had done in New York made her shudder. But a few hours in his presence had changed her perspective. She was certain that he posed no threat, at least not any more than the other enemies she had had to deal with before. But he was clever and he knew how to taunt, hurt, and manipulate people. He had succeeded in driving her mad, forcing her to recall memories that she had buried for so long. He had struck a chord by threatening her friends, and she realised that her past wounds had not fully healed. </p><p>And then there was this so interesting and almost innocent side to him... He was smart, there was no doubt about it and she felt that he wasn't really the monster he claimed to be. But she hadn't yet found any evidence to support her theory. </p><p>Still unable to sleep, she turned back on the couch again. </p><p>"When are you going to stop moving?" </p><p>She froze when she heard his voice. She was convinced that he had been sleeping ever since. She felt a little embarrassed and frustrated. </p><p>"I'm sorry," she murmured.</p><p>There was a moment of silence during which she struggled against all the muscles of her body not to move. But she didn't succeed. </p><p>"You can't sleep either?" she asked again. </p><p>He didn't answer, so she thought he was going to ignore her or pretend that he had fallen asleep again. </p><p>"It's hard to get to sleep when you move around so much." He finally replied. </p><p>She heard the crumpling of the sheets and imagined that he had just turned around to face her. </p><p>"I haven't slept much since... too long to remember. I've always been a bit of an insomniac. But it's gotten worse since... New York." she confessed. </p><p>Another moment of silence passed between them, lengthening the minutes as if they were hours. </p><p>"You're not the only one who lost sleep after that battle." </p><p>The crumpling of the sheets indicated that he had just turned over again, probably to turn his back on her. After that, he didn't move. She didn't dare to ask any questions, but her curiosity was piqued. What did he mean by this? </p><p>Actually, it didn't take a genius to figure out what he meant, but Kimberley couldn't believe that Loki, the god who had brought hell to Earth, had regrets and was haunted by what he had done. </p><p>It couldn't be possible. Unless... </p><p>Maybe she was wrong about him in every way. Maybe she didn't know him well enough and that behind this facade of indifference and omnipotence there was a man much more sensitive and much more complex than she thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone, this is chapter 7. I thought this moment was really important, not only to advance their complex relationship but also to show that Loki is not just a monster, he is much more than that. He has his past and he has to fight his demons. Maybe Kimberley can help him with that?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Child at heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>He woke up disoriented. He suddenly sat up in bed and looked at his surroundings. For a moment he had forgotten that he was on Earth, far from Asgard, far from his mother. Loki rubbed his face with both hands, feeling the fatigue pressing down on him. The night had been short, he had found it hard to get to sleep and the only respite he had been able to get was troubled by nightmares. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>His gaze wandered to the couch, unconsciously looking for his guardian. She wasn't there. Without any natural light, he couldn't guess what time it was but the blankets still scattered on the sofa told him that she hadn't woken up for a long time. He then noticed the noises coming from the bathroom. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He got up and stretched for a moment. The mattress wasn't the most comfortable, but it was still better than a cell. He had to make do with what he had because he had quickly realised that his situation could have been much worse. </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He looked at the bathroom door, lost in thoughts. The woman behind that door was a mystery to him. He thought that all humans were more or less futile, useless, ignorant. He couldn't understand why his brother loved them so much. They had nothing to envy them. The gods were more powerful, more technologically advanced... However, this young woman had aroused his curiosity. She was not like the others. He could see her suffering as she tried to hide it, he could read the pain in her eyes, the pain of a past she had not accepted. He didn't understand what she was doing at SHIELD, among killers and liars. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His gaze then fell on the small metal box on the sofa. He had heard a few snippets of the conversation she had had with Agent Romanoff the day before, and he had heard that this object was supposed to comfort her. Looking towards the bathroom, he heard the tap of the sink. Making sure that the way was clear, he decided to take the object in his hands, to understand what it contained and what it meant to the woman. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was only a metal box with no great beauty or value, it stood in the palm of his hand. A lock adorned the front, waiting for a key to open it. With his powers, Loki would only have had to think to make the box open, folding under his will. But today, he had no way to satisfy his curiosity. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Put that down immediately.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The woman's voice disturbed him. He hadn't heard the tap turn off, nor the door open and her entering the room. Her step was as light and graceful as that of a cat. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I said put that back immediately.” She repeated, frowning her eyebrows. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He could guess her anger. But most of all he noticed her fear. She was afraid. But of what? That he would steal it away from her? That he would find out what was inside? In any case, it must have been important for her to be so defensive. And despite the alarms ringing in his mind, telling him to be docile, he gave her a mischievous smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What, this box?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I'm not in the mood..." she sighed, approaching him. “Give me that.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She was about to take it out of his hands, but before she could reach it, he took a step back. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It's just garbage. Rough work. I don't understand why you're so attached to it.” He says, feigning perplexity. “Unless it's what's inside that interests you.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kimberley's gaze grew harder, leaving no room for jokes, and Loki knew he was right. Whatever was inside was of inestimable importance to her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The woman approached one step closer, trying once again to take the metal box from the god's hands. But once again, he moved back and took the object away from her reach. Kimberley shot him a glare as an amused smile adorned his lips. He liked to taunt her. She had locked him up, threatened to shoot him with her gun, almost punched him in the face and inflicted him a sulky silence. He wanted a simple return of things. He didn't like to be made fun of and didn't like her to think she was superior to him. It was a way of reminding her that even without powers he could be smarter than her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But Loki didn't know who he was dealing with. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Looking him straight in the eye, he didn't expect her to put a foot behind his ankles, making him fall heavily on his back. The fall took his breath away for a few seconds and before he recovered from the shock, she had taken the box from his hands. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I told you I wasn't in the mood”. She said as she walked away from him with the box in her hands. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But before she went too far, Loki rolled on his stomach and grabbed her ankle, pulling with all his might. Kimberley, surprised, lost her balance and fell to the ground, releasing the box at the same time. She turned her head to look at him, shocked by what he had done, but he only offered her an amused smile. He got up before she could do so and retrieved the box she had dropped. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What? No repartee?” he asked, mockingly. “I'm disappointed, I expected better from you.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kimberley stood up, dusting her trousers and sore hands. She wasn't weirdly angry. She was frustrated yes, annoyed too, but not angry. Because she had detected the malice in his eyes and the fun in his voice. He didn't mean her any harm, just testing her and having fun at the same time. But Kimberley wasn't the type to let herself be taken advantage of. She was going to show him what she could do. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She found a serious face, her eyebrows raised slightly as she looked at him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re interested in this box? You want to know what's inside?” she asked as she stepped towards him. “Then please open it and see for yourself.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She took another step towards him as Loki slowly lost his smile. Kimberley, for her part, was savouring her victory.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh no, that's right, you can't. You can't do this kind of thing without your powers now...” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Loki squinted a little. He had to admit that she had played the trick well, but he couldn't help but feel frustrated when he realised she was right. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This box is useless to you. Then give it back to me,” she asked, reaching out her hand to him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hesitated for a moment, contemplating the possibilities before shaking his head. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come and get it.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Loki didn't expect a reaction as quick as her own. No sooner had the words left his mouth than she was already throwing herself at him, her hand stretched out towards the object. He barely retreated, but Kimberley returned to the attack. He blocked her with his forearm and pushed her. Kimberley retreated two steps back under the force of the god but did not let herself be destabilised, she charged again. When her hand got too close to the box, Loki closed his hand around her wrist and twisted it behind her back, forcing her to turn around. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The agent exclaimed in pain. She didn't expect him to be able to fight so well, but she hadn't said her last word yet. She elbowed him in the stomach with her free arm and when he bent in half, she threw her head back, head-butting him in the chin. Loki took three steps back, surprised by the strength of her attack but he was just smiling, amused. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She turned around and tried to knock him down with her foot behind his ankles. But Loki didn't let himself be fooled twice, he backed away but he was distracted and didn't have time to avoid the next attack. Loki had his arm stretched out in the air and because Kimberley was too small to catch the box, she jumped on him, her legs wrapped around his waist. Loki, by reflex, put his free arm around her waist. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was at this point that the young woman noticed that their fight was not meant to hurt. Loki didn't have tender gestures, but if he had wanted to hurt her, he would have done so long ago. He just wanted to upset her and test her. And to be honest with herself, she was starting to have fun. Even if the aim wasn't to hurt her, she had to admit that Loki was a remarkable opponent. He restrained her attacks with ease and agility. It was difficult to reach him without being vulnerable to an attack from him. He was clever and he used it to fight strategically. She admired that. But the childlike side of her refused to lose. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Loki turned around, took a few steps and smiled. Kimberley was distracted by his smile, so much so that she forgot for a moment to try to take back the object he had stolen from her. She had never seen such a sincere smile on his face before. It was amazing but also very satisfying. He looked carefree, he seemed to have forgotten the sadness that lay over him, just for a moment. It suited him well. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A problem of size?” asked Loki, mocking her, but she could hear the laughter he was trying to hold in his voice. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before she could reply, he suddenly let her go. The young woman, surprised, didn't have time to hold on the god and fell backwards with a small cry of surprise. She was surprised when she landed safely on the bed. She looked at the mattress, wondering at what point Loki had come closer to the bed, before looking at the god who was now laughing unrestrainedly. He seemed to revel in her surprise. She frowned, a teasing smile on the corner of her lips.</p>
  <p>Before Loki realised anything, he was hit with a pillow in his face. The youg woman, not wanting to hurt him with a blow, but wanting to retaliate at all costs, had taken the first weapon she had at hand: the pillow. She couldn't hold back her laughter when she saw Loki's shocked face. When his shock subsided, she tried to hit him again with the pillow, but Loki grabbed it, ripping it out of her hands and throwing it far away into a corner of the room. He then suddenly straddled her, holding her wrists on either side of her face. </p>
  <p>Out of breath, he smiled at her and looked in her eyes. </p>
  <p>"You don't seem so impressive and invincible like that anymore," he said in a calm voice, jerked by his breathlessness. "I am always the strongest, even without powers." </p>
  <p>Kimberley should have felt threatened, either by their position or by his words, but she just felt amused. She didn't feel the need to call for help or pull out the gun that had been at her hip all along. She didn't feel in danger because she was sure he didn't want to hurt her. She was sure he didn't mean any harm, even if she wasn't sure how or why. She looked him in the eyes for a moment before she suddenly turned their situation around. Now she was straddling him, holding his wrists. Her hair was falling a little in his face, dishevelled, and came to caress Loki's cheek. He didn't seem to be shocked or offended by their new position, he was just smiling at her, amused. </p>
  <p>"Sorry, you were saying?" she asked, out of breath. </p>
  <p>For the first time, she heard Loki laugh freely. The sound brought another smile to her face without her even realizing it or being able to control it. After a moment, she sat up on Loki's hips and noticed the box, left on the loose sheets. </p>
  <p>She bent down to pick it up, but Loki suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and turned them around again before she could touch it. She shouted in surprise before laughing. They spun around twice more, each trying to regain the upper hand before they reached the end of the bed and both fell to the ground, letting out an exclamation of surprise and a few laughs. They lay on the floor, one next to the other, trying to catch their breath, but they couldn't get rid of their smile. Kimberley closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating on her breath and her heartbeat to calm herself. She felt serene. All the pressure from the day before was gone. </p>
  <p>Loki looked at the ceiling for a moment before turning his head to look at her. He didn't know how they had got there. He hadn't meant to squabble with her as he had, but he had to admit that he had enjoyed it. He couldn't understand why she hadn't mastered him when she had the chance. She could have drawn her gun and called for help at any time. She should have done that... Instead, she had played along. </p>
  <p>Kimberley Weaver was a puzzle. And he didn't have all the pieces to solve it. He got up and went to get the box that lay on the bed, abandoned. He sat down on the floor next to the young woman who had now opened her eyes. He looked at the box from every face for a moment before handing it to her. </p>
  <p>Kimberley stood up on her elbows, surprised by his gesture, but accepted the box with something like gratitude in her eyes. She sat down in turn and looked at the box in her hands. Loki was dying to see what was inside, but he didn't ask. He didn't need to because the woman took her necklace out from under her shirt. The pendant was a key.  She unlocked the box but didn't open it right away. Then she turned to Loki. He immediately noticed the change in a behaviour, the sadness in her eyes. All carelessness and fun had disappeared... There was only this silent suffering that Loki seemed to recognise. </p>
  <p>"I never wanted to be a spy." she began, her voice barely audible. "I wanted to go to university to become a lawyer. The problem was that I've always been smarter than the others..." </p>
  <p>She didn't add anything else for several seconds. Loki looked at her, not really knowing how he should respond to that. </p>
  <p>"Why is this a problem?" he finally asked. </p>
  <p>"People don't like it when you're smarter than them. It just reminds them how stupid they are... They get jealous very quickly. My father never liked that about me, making him very demanding and not very affectionate." </p>
  <p>Loki looked at his hands for a moment, understanding what she meant by that. However, he kept wondering why she was telling him all this. </p>
  <p>"I never managed to make friends. No one wanted to hang out with the strange girl who thought she was smarter than everyone else. I suffered a lot because of this gift... At university, people are not yet mature, and the rivalry is at its peak. I was a victim of hazing. They tied my hands and blindfolded me. They wanted to play a joke on me, film me and broadcast it throughout the university the next day. To make me pay for the times when I made a fool of themselves by being smarter than them... It went wrong..."</p>
  <p>She remained silent for a while. Loki could perceive the slight tremors in her voice. </p>
  <p>"My best friend, the only one I ever made, came to help me. She... She slipped and fell into the pool. Everyone was laughing but no one had noticed that she had knocked herself out when she fell and was drowning...."</p>
  <p>The god looked at his hands for a moment, uncomfortable with the agent's confession and the tears he saw in her eyes. Then he looked at the box in the woman's hands. Slowly she opened it to reveal a heart-shaped pendant. When she opened it, he saw a picture of two young women. One of them was Kimberley, so he assumed the other was the friend she had told him about. </p>
  <p>"I used my... gift... for revenge. I was so angry." she continued, wiping away a tear that had just fallen her cheek. "I was soon noticed by SHIELD. Nick Fury offered to join them to use my gift for the government. If I refused, I would go to jail, so I had no choice." </p>
  <p>She looked up at Loki. He frowned unconsciously at the sight of the shining tears in her eyes. He didn't have any sarcastic remarks about human weakness or emotions to make. He couldn't find the strength to do so. He understood her pain, he understood what it felt like when the world rejected you because you were different. He looked at the picture again and thought about how she had reacted when she had seen him with the box in his hands. This object must have been her most precious possession. Kimberley followed his gaze and looked at the photo for a moment. </p>
  <p>"I always keep it with me because when I have to deal with all the badness I encounter, it reminds me that there are good people out there and you don't necessarily need to have a costume and powers to be a hero." </p>
  <p>Loki was still silent for a few moments, reflecting on what she had said. </p>
  <p>"Did you succeed in avenging her?" he asked. </p>
  <p>Kimberley looked at him, surprised. She didn't expect him to listen to her so carefully, let alone be interested in her story. </p>
  <p>"Yes, I did." She sighed before getting up. "Thank you for the exercise." She smiled teasingly. "You don't do too badly in close combat." </p>
  <p>Loki looked at her as she began to fold the blankets she had used the night before. He couldn't stop smiling. Maybe his imprisonment wouldn't be so painful if he stayed with her. Loki was beginning to understand who Kimberley Weaver was, and the similarity between them was troubling. Perhaps they would come to understand each other. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Suspicious Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time goes by differently depending on people, occasions... And for Nick Fury, it seemed to have slowed down. It had been a week since this unknown threat was declared and he still had no idea who wanted to harm them. He had nothing, not the slightest clue. That's why he had decided to schedule a meeting with the Avengers that very morning. He needed to debrief their situation and find a solution with them. Everyone answered the call, the heroes had gathered again after a week of research and investigation. </p><p>Sitting around the glass round table in the meeting room, the Avengers conversed with each other, waiting for Fury to arrive. There were many whispers and questions about the man or thing that threatened them, but all remained unanswered. When the Director of SHIELD entered the room, the murmurs stopped and all eyes turned to him. </p><p>“Hello, thank you for coming so quickly.” he began, standing in front of them. “As you know, a week has passed since we last met and we are still at a standstill.” </p><p>“SHIELD has found nothing?” Steve asked. </p><p>“No, Captain. The thing that contacted us left no trace.” He answered. </p><p>“Not even at the crash site?” </p><p>Steve Rogers couldn't conceive that this individual's landing left no trace. An alien could still be seen, and he couldn't get used to the idea that the biggest spy agency and the team of heroes couldn't locate him. </p><p>“Thor went there, along with Barton and some of our science agents.” </p><p>“And what did they find?” asked Bruce Banner, pulling his glasses up over his nose. </p><p>“A crater,” Barton replied, slumped in his chair. </p><p>“There was no ship, no trace of another race,” Thor explained. “There was no sign of a landing or crash, just a crater in the ground like a meteorite could have left. Whoever it was cleaned up after itself.” </p><p>“The scientists analysed the soil, they found nothing unusual either,” Clint added. </p><p>There was a silence in the room, during which every Avengers had their gaze in emptiness, or on the table, reflecting, feeling helpless in front of the lack of data. Thor had been there, wanting to help humans with his experiences of other worlds. He had been driven out of town to the crash site by SHIELD agents in those cars he hated. Clint Barton had accompanied him to help, he was good at noticing the tracks left by people.</p><p>This time, however, neither of them found the slightest clue. The crater in the asphalt was huge but shallow. And against all odds, there was no ship. Thor looked at the ground, trying to find debris, pieces of weapons or alien metal, but there was only rock, asphalt and dust. Clint also had the same problem. When a ship crashes, it leaves tracks, landing marks, a wing scratch... There weren't even footprints. The person on board the craft must have gone out to escape or to see where it was, but there weren't even the slightest footprints on the ground. Everything had been erased as if there had never been anything here but a gaping hole. </p><p>Finally, Steve spoke again, not accepting that he felt powerless in front of the enemy. Lives were at stake, he had to protect them. </p><p>“So what do we do? Do we give up? Wait for him to show up at our door and kill us?” </p><p>No one answered. Because no one had the answer. Until Stark spoke up. </p><p>“I could ask JARVIS to go through every surveillance camera in the city to notice any suspicious behaviour,” he suggested, getting up from his chair. </p><p>Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to develop his idea. Nick, for his part, noted in a corner of his mind that Stark was capable of doing this and that he could use it in other missions.  </p><p>“It could be a good start,” Bruce said before frowning. “The problem is that we don't know what we're looking for. Besides, there are thousands of people in New York City and even more surveillance cameras. It would take forever. It's like looking for a needle in a haystack.” </p><p>“S.H.I.E.L.D. has already hacked into the surveillance cameras in the city centre. And no one has found anything.” Fury explained. </p><p>Steve sighed heavily, crossing his arms on his chest and pinching the bridge of his nose. </p><p>“And what do people say?” he asked, snapping. “The journalists, the television? They all saw the crash. So there's no one talking about it?” </p><p>“The public's version is the same as the one NASA gave them so as not to create panic,” Natasha explained. “An asteroid crashed on Earth. Since Loki's murderous madness, the government has been paying attention to what we tell people.” </p><p>“Besides, it was stranded in a deserted place outside the city. There were no cameras, no witnesses.” Clint added. </p><p>“So we wait?” Steve finally said, undone. </p><p>“You stand ready to intervene.” Fury replied. “This silence gets on everyone's nerves, and for the simple reason that if it takes so long to manifest itself, it means he's up to something big. And we have to be ready to face what he has concocted for us.”  </p><p>Everyone nodded, stressed and defeated by the news. Fury explained to them that the research was continuing and that he would let them know as soon as he had any news. As all the heroes walked out of the room to return to their jobs, Nick Fury called Natasha. </p><p>"Yes, sir?" she asked as she walked towards him.</p><p>"I would like to have a word with you." </p><p>He waited for the last Avengers to leave the room before refocusing on the spy in front of him. </p><p>"You wanted to speak to me, sir?" Natasha asked. </p><p>"Yes. Have you heard from Agent Weaver?" </p><p>"Yes, I see her every day." </p><p>"How's the surveillance going with the god?" </p><p>"She's doing well. She understands him and she manages to communicate with him. She would like to have a night shift, though." </p><p>"No, no shift." </p><p>"But sir..."</p><p>"No, you know why, Agent Romanoff. The goal is for her to get close to him, to get to know him better than anyone else to find his flaws. Loki is not easy to fool, so they have to be constantly in each other's presence to create a climate of trust." </p><p>Natasha hesitated before nodding her head. She understood his point of view, but she didn't agree with it. Kimberley was her friend and she was afraid this plan would backfire. She was afraid that Loki would play with her feelings, manipulate her memories and abuse her trust. She was afraid that Loki would find a way to escape using Kimberley. </p><p>"Did she manage to get any information out of him?" Fury asked again </p><p>Natasha hesitated before answering, knowing full well that Fury would not like it. </p><p>"No, not yet, sir." </p><p>Fury put a hand on his skull and refrained from making any harsh remarks. But Natasha could feel his anger. Finally, he pointed a finger at her. </p><p>"Tell her to hurry up. Loki knows who the stranger on the video is, he knows our enemy and we need that information. Did she at least manage to create a climate of trust with him?" </p><p>Natasha hesitated once again. </p><p>"Yes, she did." </p><p>But this answer hid another, Nick Fury noticed it immediately. He knew his agent and he knew she had something else to add. </p><p>"Is there anything I should know?" </p><p>"No, sir, there isn't." </p><p>He looked at her for a moment with a piercing eye before he told her she could go. But Natasha was not at rest. There was something else she would have liked to say, but Kimberley was her friend and she didn't want to get her in any trouble. </p><p>How to tell him? How do you tell Fury that Kimberley has managed to create a climate of trust with Loki, going beyond his expectations? How do you tell him that she heard them talking all day long when she walked past the door or stayed in the next room at night? Natasha definitely couldn't tell him that Kimberley had changed since she met Loki. Because yes, she had noticed the changes in her behaviour. Her smile was more sincere and lighter, less forced and frozen. The spark in her eyes that she had lost years ago had finally returned, promising a lot of mischiefs. </p><p>The spy thinks that Kimberley has forgotten the purpose of her mission and that despite herself, she has recognised herself in certain aspects of Loki. After all, they were not so different. Both rejected by their family and friends, both hurt for their differences, both fond of trickery and sleight of hand... Maybe Kimberley had forgotten that she had to make it seem like she was his friend. </p><p>For when Natasha would come in the evening to restock them, she would notice that they were no longer sitting far away from each other, but both of them on the couch. They were often reading together, or laughing, talking. </p><p>Natasha looked at Fury from a distance, feeling uncomfortable that she had lied to him, who was her mentor, her hero, her friend. But she didn't feel ready to betray Kimberley until she had definite proof. In the meantime, she was going to keep a close eye on them to make sure that Kimberley's attachment to the god was only fictitious and not real. <br/> <br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. First contact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning !!! This chapter contains attack against children and death of characters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>New York was a big and beautiful city. Its main asset was the quantity of skyscrapers that made it up, the sight of these big buildings amazed all the tourists. Like most days in the city centre, the shops were crowded, the pavements were swarming with pedestrians so that it was difficult to find your way around. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The afternoon was just beginning and the sun was already beating down on the people. That's why, outside the town, three young boys were walking in the shade of small streets. They didn't have school this afternoon and they took the opportunity to go for a walk and play in the park near their home. Now, being too hot, they decided to go home, staying in the shade. They knew this part of town by heart so after a while they decided to take a shortcut.  Between two buildings there was a passage to get home faster. The alleyway was dark and cool and welcoming, but it was also deserted. No one ventured into this corner.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The youngest of the gang had found a can of soda on the floor and had been playing with it for more than half an hour now, annoying his friends. One of them couldn't keep his patience any longer. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Louis! Stop it with that can!” he ordered. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The little one tapped his can once again, forcing the older one to stop walking and to turn suddenly towards him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why?” Louis asked, a little sulky. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because it makes an infernal noise!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Louis crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the ground, the last of the group tried not to laugh at his little brother's behaviour. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Matt is right, Louis... You've been dragging that can three blocks!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But Peter!” Protested Louis. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We're almost home, when we get there we'll play ball if you want.”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Finally, after a moment's reflection, Louis decided it was a good idea and joined his brother and his friend to continue on their way after kicking the can one last time. The can crossed the alley in a heart-rending din before disappearing into the darkness. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Matt sighed with relief when the unbearable noise stopped and he drove on, continuing his conversation with Peter. But no sooner had they walked three steps than the sound of crushing metal startled them. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Matt and Peter turned towards Louis, ready to argue with him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Louis! What did we tell you!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But it wasn't me!” Argued the younger one. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Indeed, there was no can or other metal object at the youngest's feet. A new squeaking noise was heard, making them jump again. The three of them turned towards the source of the noise, which seemed to come from the end of the alley, in the dark. Suddenly, an object slid towards them, causing them to take a few steps back. The tallest, Matt, approached and noticed that it was the can that Louis had left behind a few minutes earlier. But this time it was totally crushed, completely flat, as if it had gone under a tyre.  He looked up, looked at his friends, a little worried and confused, before concentrating towards the end of the alley. The darkness and the backlight created by the sun's rays prevented him from seeing anything.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is there anyone here?” he asked, approaching a step. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For a few seconds there was not the slightest noise. Matt looked at his friends again, silently asking them what he should do before a muffled growl echoed through the alley. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Show yourself! You don't scare us!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was another moment of silence. Peter approached, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on, it's probably some idiot who wants to scare us.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Matt nodded his head and followed Peter, ready to take a different path when Louis looked up in surprise and pointed to the alley. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Look!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They turned around to see what had caught the younger one's attention and he noticed a black smoke coming straight at them, in fright. The smoke was as thick and opaque as a wall and as black as ebony. First at ground level, it moved towards them, slowly rising to their height. But the strangest thing was that it seemed to move as it pleased. There was not the slightest draught or breeze, and yet the smoke undulated from right to left like a snake crawling on the ground. It seemed to be alive. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is it...” Peter wondered, confused and scared. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Run!” Matt shouted, preparing to run away. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But before he could go too far, the smoke came over him. It seemed as if something was grabbing his leg, he fell heavily to the ground screaming in fear. Peter turned around, pushed his brother towards the exit of the alley and ran to his friend to help him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The black smoke suddenly pulled at Matt's leg, engulfing him in the mist. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Matt!” Peter shouted. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But before he could react, something pushed him. He fell on his back, his breath stopped for a moment, before a wave of smoke fell on him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Louis, seeing his brother being swallowed up, felt tears coming to his eyes. His breath was quick and short, he panicked. He was torn between following his instincts and running away or trying to save his brother. His hesitation was fatal because the smoke was already coming down on him. He screamed at the top of his lungs, but his legs were shaking too much for him to run. He tried to protect his face with his arms in front of him and closed his eyes firmly, not wanting to see what would happen to him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Undulating and trembling, the mist calmed his movements. After a while it fell back to the ground and dissipated, retreating into the dark corner of the alley from which it came.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In its wake, it gave way to a block of black stone, as shiny as water. The block seemed to have been carved in a neglected way, but as you approached it, you could see the faces of the three children, their fear engraved forever in the stone.</p>
  <p>Two hours later, the lights of the sirens of the SHIELD's cars were reflected on the walls of the alley. Three black cars with tinted windows were parked at the entrance to the path the children had taken and already a dozen agents were swarming on the spot. Some were standing guard, others were investigating the neighbourhood while the scientists began their research. </p>
  <p>Colonel Fury had travelled exceptionally to supervise the mission. As soon as he heard what had happened, he knew that this was the first attack of their mysterious wizard. An engine suddenly roared and Fury knew who it was before he even turned around to see the Ferrari parked next to his agents' cars. </p>
  <p>Tony Stark turned off the engine and got out of his car with his sunglasses on his nose, accompanied by his friend Bruce Banner. </p>
  <p>"Well, that's a lot of people..." Bruce said, nervously watching the agents coming and going in an organized disorder. </p>
  <p>A hand rested heavily on his shoulder, startled him, before he looked at his friend. </p>
  <p>"It's going to be all right, Bruce. Well, unless the Hulk pays us a visit." he added with a teasing smile. </p>
  <p>"It's very nice of you to try to reassure me..." Bruce answered sarcastically. "Why are we here again?" </p>
  <p>Tony had called him to tell him that there was news about the mysterious threat, but before he could ask him any details, the billionaire was already at his door step, taking him in his car. </p>
  <p>"There was an attack, Fury is convinced it came from the nutcase in the video." </p>
  <p>"An attack? Who was it against?" </p>
  <p>"That's what bothers me. I don't understand why he didn't come after us directly." </p>
  <p>"I didn't hear anything on TV, who did he attack?" </p>
  <p>Bruce was confused. If there had been an attack, Tony would not have picked him up in a Ferrari but in his armour. Nobody seemed to panic, nobody seemed to have heard of any attack. What had happened? They crossed the road, passing between the SHIELD tents and a few agents before venturing into the alley. They were both speechless as they watched the sight before them. Bruce approached, adjusting his glasses, his face livid. </p>
  <p>"Are those...?" </p>
  <p>"Alas, yes." </p>
  <p>They were startled when they heard Nick Fury's voice just behind them. </p>
  <p>"These kids live a few streets away. They went out to play in the park next door, they never came back." He explained. "A civilian found them, trapped in these black crystals." </p>
  <p>"It's horrible..." Tony whispered, repressing a shiver of fear. </p>
  <p>"What happened? Do we have any witnesses?" Bruce asked, taking a closer look at the black rock. </p>
  <p>"No, no witnesses, and no camera. We have no idea what happened to them." </p>
  <p>"So what do we do now?" </p>
  <p>"I need you and Dr Banner to examine this rock. It might tell us more about who our man is. Besides, he left us a message. Unfortunately, it's indecipherable." </p>
  <p>Tony and Bruce took a closer look at the statues, and indeed, at the foot, there were symbols. It wasn't until they were back on the SHIELD hellicarrier that Tony and Bruce set to work, each of them researching the substance that made up the strange stone and the symbols their enemies had left them. They worked hard for three days without taking a break or leaving the laboratory for some fresh air. </p>
  <p>At the end of the fourth day, Tony lost his patience. He sighed and slumped down on the table he was working on. </p>
  <p>"Still nothing?" Bruce asked, looking at him out of the corner of his eyes. </p>
  <p>"Nought..." He murmured, his voice muffled by the table. He rose abruptly and turned to his friend and colleague. "I have tried Greek, Egyptian, Bliss and all the other symbolic languages that the Earth is known for and I have nothing. Not even a small resemblance!"</p>
  <p>"I seem to be at a dead end, too. The matter is not earthly. Its components are unknown. It is incredible, this is the first time that we have encountered a matter still unknown on Earth. If I had to make a hypothesis, I would say that it is a kind of crystallised ice." </p>
  <p>"It's a dead end. I think I'm going crazy..." </p>
  <p>"He's toying with us. He taunts us." </p>
  <p>Tony nodded his head but couldn't find the words to express his anger, frustration and fatigue. A long silence took place as the two scientists looked into the void, reflecting. After a moment, Tony stood up to stand in front of the bay window, looking to the ocean as far as the eye could see. Bruce joined him shortly afterwards. </p>
  <p>"Did you ask Thor if he knew the language? After all, he comes from another world, he may know more languages than we do." </p>
  <p>"I haven't seen Thor since Fury's last meeting..." Tony sighed. "I think he's worried about his brother." </p>
  <p>"Loki has hurt us a lot, but we may not know the whole story. He's Thor brother, so it's normal that he's worried about him." </p>
  <p>"I'm more worried about the agent who is watching him." </p>
  <p>"Agent Weaver?" </p>
  <p>"She's been locked up with him for over a week. Loki's manipulative. I would've gone crazy a long time ago if I were her. Or maybe I'd have killed him already." </p>
  <p>Bruce nodded. He understood what he meant. All the Avengers had a grudge against Loki for what he had done in New York. But since he had seen him again at that meeting, he tended to wonder. Loki had seemed tired, sad and worried. Nothing like the psychopath he had faced the year before. He wondered if Thor was not right and that this exile could be a second chance for the god of malice. <br/><br/></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Decoding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Tony Stark walked in his laboratory with the firm intention of deciphering this mysterious message. He had hardly shut an eye last night, thinking over and over again about all the possibilities. In vain... He sat down at his desk and looked at the strange symbols that had haunted his mind since the day before, but he was no further ahead. JARVIS had been working all night on a complex algorithm to try to decipher this code, without success. Tony had to face the fact that no human being could understand what was written on this strange rock.</p><p>At the sound of the door, Tony looked up to see who had just entered. It was Bruce Banner, accompanied by his friend Steve Rogers. Bruce seemed surprised to see Tony already working, although he knew it shouldn't be surprising anymore.</p><p>"Already at work?" he asked. "Did you at least manage to sleep?" </p><p>"Not really..."</p><p>"How is the research progressing?" Steve asked, looking at the symbols. </p><p>"They're not progressing... That's the problem. And you, on your side? Anything new?" </p><p>"No, I'm no more advanced than you. We've searched for the city and haven't found a single lead." Steve answered. </p><p>"We're all at a standstill, I think..." Bruce sighed, drinking his herbal tea.</p><p>Tony rubbed his face, emotionally exhausted.</p><p>"Does anyone know where Thor is? I think I'm going to need his help to decode this gibberish." </p><p>"I saw him on the deck earlier. I'm going to look for him." Steve suggested, already heading for the door. </p><p>"Thank you, Captain." Tony whispered, looking at the encryption again. </p><p>It only took them a few minutes to get back to the lab. Thor, as always, seemed not to be part of the scene. A muscular giant in a laboratory made of glass... Every time Tony sees him here he thought of the expression "a bull in a china shop". But today, he just thought that Thor was coming to free him from an enormous weight and that they could finally move forward in the war to come.</p><p>"You asked for me, Stark?" </p><p>"Yes, Thor! I need you to decipher this." He pushed Thor a little in front of the piece of rock and impatiently showed him the symbols engraved in it.</p><p>The god concentrated, frowning as Tony looked at him breathlessly, waiting for an answer. "I'm sorry, but I don't know this language." </p><p>Tony froze in place for a moment, his face rapidly decomposing. "What?!" He exploded, finally unable to contain his surprise and frustration.</p><p>"It's a language forbidden in Asgard, it looks very much like a dark language." </p><p>"A dark language?" Steve asked, looking at the scene in confusion.</p><p>"Yes, a language associated with black magic." </p><p>"But I don't care whether it's dark, green or blue! I want to know what it's saying!" Tony exclaimed. </p><p>"I'm sorry my friend, I can't help you." Thor apologised before hesitating. "But... I know someone who could." Tony suddenly turned to him, a glimmer of hope in his eyes again.</p><p>"Who?" Tony, Bruce and Steve asked at the same time, forming a strange echo in the room.</p><p>"Uh... You're not going to like this." </p><p>Tony frowned for a moment, confused, before the answer suddenly appeared to him. His expression suddenly changed, as if the evidence had just hit him in the face.</p><p>"Reindeer Games?"</p><p>Thor nodded his head. Steve and Bruce looked at each other as Tony ran a hand over his tired face.</p><p>"Does Loki know how to decipher this message?" Bruce asked.</p><p>"I think he can." Thor said.</p><p>"All right, well, bring me the psychopath..." Tony asked, undone. </p><p>It was Steve who volunteered to go find the god in his cage. Unlike the others, he knew how to keep control in front of the god. He knocked on the Box's door, waiting for the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent to open.</p><p>Kimberley and Loki were reading together, discussing the story that Loki thought was too silly and that Kim found amusing. Their debate was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. They exchanged glances, wondering who was coming. The agent stood up to look at who was behind the door via the screen next to the lock. When she saw Captain America waiting on the other side, she felt confused. She frowned and looked at Loki. Loki immediately straightened up to her gaze, showing his confusion and preparing for any eventuality.</p><p>"Behave". she whispered in his direction.</p><p>"Never, you should know that". He smiled.</p><p>Despite his teasing attitude, Kimberley noticed his clenched fists. He was hesitant, dreading who was behind that door and why. Finally, she put her hand over the prints scan to open it.</p><p>"Captain? Is everything alright?" she asked, confused.</p><p>"I should be the one to ask you that." He replied, walking in the room, his gaze resting for a moment on Loki.</p><p>Kimberley seemed surprised and confused by his reply. She hadn't ring any alarm and Loki hadn't been threatening. She didn't understand why he would worry about it. It was probably because, unlike her, he still saw him as a monster.</p><p>"Uh, yes, everything is fine." </p><p>"Perfect. Do you think he's able to go out without any problem?" </p><p>Kimberley and Loki exchanged another look, astonished this time. She raised an eyebrow discreetly, as if to ask him if he could behave. Loki raised his hands as if to surrender, showing that he would be as good as gold. Kimberley rolled slightly her eyes, amused by this comparison, Loki was never well-behaved, but she trusted him to be cooperative.</p><p>"Yes, he shouldn't be any troubles. Why?" </p><p>"Great, we need him to decipher a message. Let's get going." Steve was already heading down the hall.</p><p>Kimberley seemed to suddenly come out of her state of surprise and walked towards Loki, gently pulling him by the arm.</p><p>"No mischief, or I'll kill you myself." She threatened.</p><p>But Loki only offered her an amused smile. He knew she was serious about behaving, but the threat was not real. The week they had spent together had brought them closer. Loki understood her a little better now. Something had changed in their relationship since she had confessed about her childhood. Loki wasn't so harsh in his remarks and his attitude wasn't so cold anymore. He spoke to her with more ease, opening up a little more to her as she had opened up to him.</p><p>As for Kimberley, the fear she had felt towards him had disappeared. She was no longer afraid because she understood him a little better now. Loki hadn't been so honest with her, he hadn't told her a single word about why he has attacked New York or what was hurting him. But she had learned to decipher him, to observe him and she had understood that the Loki of New York was only a façade. That man no longer existed.</p><p>They walked down the corridors of the hellicarrier, following Steve Rogers who walked a few feet in front of them. Loki was still amazed that she didn't handcuff him, he wondered if she trusted him that much and if so, why? It's not as if he had been tender with her.</p><p>Suddenly a ray of sunshine caressed his face and interrupted his thoughts. He raised his head and looked through the window at the sun above the ocean. Kimberley noticed Loki's absence from her side almost immediately. She stopped and turned around, wondering where he had gone. She then saw him standing in front of the window, looking at the landscape. Slowly she approached him, confused.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"I haven't seen sunlight for over a week." He murmured calmly, his blue-green eyes fixed on the horizon.</p><p>Surprised, Kimberley didn't know what to answer at first. Then she realized that she hadn't seen sunlight in all this time either, yet she had passed by and paid no attention. She looked at the landscape, noticed its beauty and the warmth of the sun on her skin before her eyes fell on Loki once again. His pale skin blended well with the golden colours of the sun.</p><p>He would never cease to amaze her. How could she believe that this man had hurt so many people? It was at times like these that Kimberley was convinced that there was more to learn about him, that he was not the cold man and heartless murderer she had seen last year. He had a heart, he had feelings, and he had been terribly hurt. She was almost certain of that. No one becomes that bad for the sake of it. She couldn't believe that he was. That's the way he had been forged in.</p><p>Finally, she got out of her thoughts. She took his hand gently, forcing him to look at her. He seemed to wake up as if the landscape had plunged him into another world, a dream...</p><p>"Come on..." She murmured, pulling him gently towards her.</p><p>Loki looked at the sun one last time, before following her without even protesting.</p><p>When they arrived in front of the laboratory, Loki and Kim stopped on the doorstep. They were both anxious. He was anxious that he would be attacked again, she was anxious that he would be heartless.</p><p>Loki took a deep breath and noticed that Kimberley's hand was still in his. Perplexed, he let go of her as if she had burned it. How had he managed not to feel her skin against his own? Not to care?  The gesture had seemed so natural.</p><p>"Let's get it over with." He sighed, opening the doors and walking in the room.</p><p>All eyes turned to him. The tension was palpable, so much so that Kimberley stood slightly in front of him as if she could act as a shield against their gaze.</p><p>"You asked for me?" Loki asked, displaying a fake teasing smile.</p><p>Despite his appearance, Kim could feel his nervousness.</p><p>"I understand you needed my help. Humans are definitely not good for anything anymore." </p><p>"Loki!" Kimberley and Thor exclaimed at the same time as a warning.</p><p>"Shut up and make yourself useful." Grumbled Stark." Can you read this?" he asked, pointing a finger at the lab table.</p><p>Loki stepped forward, Kimberley on his heels. Then they discovered a piece of black stone as shiny as a precious gem. And above it was engraved symbols.</p><p>"What are they?" Kimberley asked, reaching out a hand to touch the stone.</p><p>Loki grabbed her hand before she could reach it. Stark and Rogers stiffened, ready to intervene if he ever harmed her, but they calmed down when they noticed his hand slipping into the young woman's hand and gently lowered it away from the stone. The gesture, so gentle, confused them.</p><p>Kimberley looked at Loki, not afraid, but curious, wondering why he had prevented her from touching the rock. She noticed his slightly frowning eyebrows. He was worried.</p><p>"It's triterium crystal. It's very unstable, it's better not to touch it." He explained.</p><p>"How is it possible, none of its components has passed my tests!" Bruce Banner asked, very interested. </p><p>"The universe is huge and Midgard has only a tiny fraction of the elements that exist." He said for any explanation.</p><p>"And the inscription?" Tony asked, arms crossed over his chest. </p><p>"A dark language, forbidden in several galaxies." </p><p>"But can you read it?" Kimberley asked, looking him in the eyes with hope.</p><p>"Of course, it's child's play." </p><p>"Then tell us what it says!" Thor asked impatiently.</p><p>Loki looked at his brother, eyebrows raised, then at the other heroes in the room. He stared at them one by one before crossing his arms on his chest, a malicious smile on his face. Kimberley noticed it and immediately feared what he would say.</p><p>"And why should I help you? If you haven't noticed, I'm a prisoner here, you all threatened to kill me when you saw me again. How could you think I would offer you clemency? How can you believe that I would want to cooperate with you?" </p><p>Surprisingly and contrary to what Kimberley had feared, he had not raised his voice, there was no poison in his voice, just dissatisfaction and a little disbelief. And his reasoning was quite logical, she had just hoped that the time he had spent with her would have changed his mind and that he would help them. As soon as she thought this, she called herself an idiot. She really had to be a fool to think that Loki, the god of mischief, the heir of Asgard, a superior being, would be touched by an insignificant young human, so much so that he would give up his principles and his ego to help them.</p><p>Tony Stark lost his composure at Loki's response. He had spent 92 hours trying to decipher these symbols, thinking of the threat that was weighing over them, thinking of the children who had died at the hand of this mysterious man. And the answer was so close now but this stubborn god would not cooperate. He lost control.  </p><p>"Your clemency, you can stick it where I think!" he exclaimed, approaching Loki. "You really think it's time to joke?! Put away your wounded pride, there are more urgent matters! If you weren't so selfish and had told us what you knew, we could have prevented this!" </p><p>With a wave of his hand, he displayed a photo on all the screens in the room. Kimberley and Loki approached to see what the photo represented. Very quickly, fear took over the young woman's body and regret and sadness was written on Loki's face.</p><p>"Are these...?" Kimberley asked, not daring to finish her sentence.</p><p>"Children." Tony affirmed, with a hard face. "Three children who didn't asked anything of anyone, trapped alive in that stone. They died four days ago."</p><p>Kimberley put a hand over her mouth, shocked by the image in front of her. Loki looked at each child's face, frozen by the stone in expressions of tetany, and swore not to forget them. He may not have cast the spell, but he felt a little responsible. Suddenly he felt a hand on his arm, so he looked down to meet Kimberley's eyes. She looked at him so intensely and emotionally, he easily noticed the tears shining in the corners of her eyes. He thought back to what she had told him a week earlier, when she had told him about her best friend's death, killed when she was just a teenager.</p><p>"Loki..." she sighed.</p><p>The mere mention of his name with such emotion and concern managed to twist his stomach. He looked at the hand she had put on his shoulder, still bearing the scars from the time he had not wanted to share his informations, from the time he had disappointed her. He didn't want it to happen again.</p><p>So he turned to the piece of stone and concentrated.</p><p>"It's written, "<em><strong>Foolish humans, admire my power and enjoy your city while you can. Be ready to fight, for this was only a warm-up." </strong></em>" he said.</p><p>"Enjoy your city while you can..." Steve mumbled, thinking. "He's going to attack New York." </p><p>"He's going to declare war on us." Tony affirmed. </p><p>"Yes, but we know where ; all we have to do is find out when." Kimberley tried to look on the bright side.</p><p>"It doesn't matter, we don't know what he's capable of." Bruce worried.</p><p>"You didn't know that either when Loki attacked you. We never know what our enemy has in store for us, but we don't shy away from a fight for that! You're a team of superheroes!" She exclaimed, trying to cheer everyone up. "You've saved the world so many times already, you have to believe in you. You've made a big step forward today." </p><p>The heroes in the room exchanged a few glances, feeling a little better after this hopeful speech. Loki looked at Kimberley and gave her a smile. She returned it to him, whispering a thank you for the help he had given them.</p><p>When they left the room and went back to the box, the four heroes looked at them, perplexed.</p><p>"I don't like it." Steve said. </p><p>"You don't like what?" Thor asked, a little lost. </p><p>"What, you didn't notice the way he looked at her?" Tony exclaimed.</p><p>"Or when he gently took her hand to protect her from the stone?" Steve added.</p><p>"Or when he suddenly decided to help us because she made puppy dog eyes at him?" Tony ended.</p><p>"What's your point?" Thor asked, thinking about what they had just told him.</p><p>"Maybe Loki and Kimberley got a little too close during their time together." Observed Bruce.</p><p>"And is that a bad thing?" Thor asked again.</p><p>He hadn't noticed these details, but now that he was told, he thought Loki was obviously calmer and more serene.</p><p>"That's the problem, we don't know..." Tony sighed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A bit of hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smile on Kimberley's face had never been so sincere in Loki's presence. When they returned to the Box, the young woman seemed more jovial and never stopped smiling. Loki was looking at her, as she was already imagining herself defeating the monster who had dared to attack innocent people. He couldn't help smiling slightly at her. It was nice to see her like that. </p><p>"Can you imagine? Maybe it's not much, but with perseverance, we will make it. With this message, we can be ready. We will beat him up when he least expects it." She exclaimed before she calmed down and turned to him. "And this is thanks to you, thank you." </p><p>Loki looked at her, a little taken aback by her thanks. He hadn't intended to help them at first, but when he saw the distress in the young woman's eyes, he didn't have the courage to disappoint her a second time. She had helped him more than she could have imagined and more than he wanted to admit to himself. She had listened to him. And that was already more than most of his family. </p><p>Loki had never really found his place at home, whereas with her... </p><p>He came out of his thoughts when she called his name, apparently, he had taken too long to answer. </p><p>"Don't rejoice too quickly, you don't know what he is capable of." He declared, his good mood was gone. </p><p>Kimberley looked at him, surprised by his answer. She wanted to remind him that if she didn't know who was threatening them, it was because he wouldn't tell them anything. But she held back. She didn't want to fight him, especially not when he had made such great progress. She nodded her head, her smile slowly fading from her face, before sitting down on the couch to do some work. </p><p>Loki looked at her, a strange feeling in his stomach. He had disappointed her again, he knew it, and he couldn't explain the urgent need to see her smile again. But he remained silent, went and sat down on his bed and went on with his book. </p><p>The day passed like this, with very few words exchanged. They went to bed early, not bearing to avoid each other so cowardly, but not knowing what to do about it. <br/>In the middle of the night, Kimberley was woken up by noises. She was startled and grabbed the gun she always left under her pillow. When she reached out her ear to listen more carefully to the sounds, she noticed that it was moaning. They sounded frightened and seemed to come from Loki's bed. The young woman sat down on the couch and grabbed her phone to turn on the torch. </p><p>Loki seemed to be struggling with his blankets, his eyebrows furrowed, his forehead wrinkled and sweat running down his skin. He was having a nightmare and he seemed to be quite violent too. Kimberley got up and knelt down on the bed next to Loki, putting one hand on his shoulder, shaking him a little to gently wake him up. </p><p>"Loki. Loki, wake up," she whispered, shaking him a little more strongly when he didn't wake up. </p><p>Suddenly, in a move as quick as light, Loki opened his eyes and grabbed her throat with both hands. Kimberley, too surprised, had no chance to avoid the blow. She found herself on the bed, Loki on top of her, his hands around her throat, cutting her breath. She could see the fear and rage in his eyes so that she felt as frightened as when they first met. There he was, the Loki of New York. </p><p>The young woman was struggling, trying to free herself from Loki's grip, trying to catch her breath, calling his name despite her lack of air. Slowly, the veil in front of the god's eyes rose and he finally realised what was happening. He came out of his nightmare and saw the young woman beneath him as he tried to strangle her. He got away as quickly as he could, shocked by what he had done. Horrified by his actions and still haunted by the memories of his morbid nightmare, he got up quickly and walked away from the bed. He wanted to put as much distance as possible between himself and Kimberley. </p><p>"I'm... I'm sorry! I-I... I don't know what came over me. I didn't... I didn't mean to do it!" He stammered out of breath and panicked. </p><p>As Kimberley caught her breath and held her sore throat, she noticed his state of shock and panic. She quickly moved towards him, putting her hands on his shoulders to force him to turn around and calm him down. </p><p>"Hey, look at me." She demanded, her voice soft and welcoming. "It's okay, I know you didn't mean to, you had a nightmare. A violent nightmare, you were just defending yourself." </p><p>She looked at him as he avoided from her gaze. His breathing began to return to a normal rhythm but he didn't dare look her in the eye, mortified. She gently took his chin in her hand and forced him to look at her. </p><p>"Loki, please look at me." </p><p>Finally, his eyes turned to her, but instead of looking into her eyes, he looked at her throat which still bore the marks of his hands. Kimberley watched him and noticed the sadness and guilt passing through his eyes. The god sighed and caressed the red marks on the young woman's neck with his fingertips. </p><p>"I didn't want to hurt you." </p><p>She then took his hand in hers and held it comfortably, bending down a little to meet his gaze. </p><p>"It's not your fault, I don't blame you. It was an accident, you didn't mean to hurt me, I know that. I'm okay." </p><p>He raised an eyebrow at this, showing his scepticism. She replied with a teasing smile. </p><p>"I've seen worse on missions." </p><p>He had to admit that this argument made him feel better, even if only a little. While she was still holding his hand in hers, Kimberley pulled Loki to the bed. He lay back and looked with some surprise and admiration as the young woman lay down beside him. He had just strangled her, she should have called for help, shouted at him and ran away. But she stayed by his side, supporting him. </p><p>"You want to talk about your dream?" she asked, her voice hardly louder than a whisper. </p><p>In the darkness she noticed him shaking his head. He didn't want to talk about it. But he didn't want to spoil the moment either, by letting an uncomfortable silence settle in. </p><p>"I don't understand you Kimberley Weaver." he said. </p><p>The young woman turned to him, bent her elbow to put her head in her palm. </p><p>"Why do you say that?" </p><p>"I am a monster, the man everyone fears. And here you are... listening to me, trying to understand me, forgiving me." </p><p>He turned his head and looked at her. It was the first time he'd ever looked at her like that. With so much uncertainty and sincerity. She was disturbed by it, but also touched. Only she could see this side of him. </p><p>"I didn't want to be there at first..." She explained. "But you are not the person you would like us to believe, Loki. You are much more complex than the monster you show us. And I want to get to know the man who is hiding here." she says, putting a hand on his chest, just above his heart. </p><p>"I think you're the only one who tries to understand me. I don't know why you do it, but... I appreciate it. I've never been this close to anyone before." </p><p>"Wasn't there anyone back in Asgard?" She asked, surprised and saddened. </p><p>"My mother listened to me, but I don't think she ever really understood me." he replied. "I miss her..." he added after a moment of silence. </p><p>Kimberley watched him in the half-light, shadows drawing and accentuating the contours of his face. She was hypnotized by him. Intrigued by who he really was. </p><p>"What happened to you to make you become like this?" she asked after another moment of silence. </p><p>She had wanted to ask him that question for ages. But she had never dared until now. </p><p>Loki hesitated for a moment. He had never told anyone about it. He had never explained how he had felt when he learned of his true origins, how it had shocked him and how his life had been shattered afterwards. No one would listen to him when he tried to explain his actions. Not even Thor. So he hesitated before answering him. Kimberley had always listened to him, but was he ready to talk about it this time? </p><p>"I was betrayed. By Odin. He forged my life in a certain way, promised me a path already mapped out when in fact I was only his puppet." </p><p>That's all he allowed himself to say. After a silence, Kimberley understood that he would add nothing more and she didn't insist. She was already happy that he wanted to answer her. She watched him for a moment without saying anything, then he turned to her, facing her in bed, imitating her position. </p><p>"What are you looking at me like that?"</p><p>"You've changed." She said. </p><p>Loki frowned, almost vexed by the statement she had just made, but before he could protest, she continued. </p><p>"That's a good thing. You look more authentic. And I like it. I like the new you." </p><p>He didn't answer because he didn't really know how to respond to that. He couldn't explain how he felt at that moment. A warmth spread through him. He felt accepted, a feeling he hadn't felt in so long that it was almost foreign to him. The hours passed, as their conversations were separated by more and more comfortable silences. Finally, they fell asleep next to each other. </p><p>The next day it was Loki who woke up first. The first thing he noticed was that despite his nightmare from the previous day and their long conversation, he felt serene and rested. The second thing he noticed was the weight and comfortable warmth on his chest. He opened his eyes and noticed Kimberley with her head resting on his chest and an arm wrapped around his belly while she was still sleeping peacefully. At first surprised, then embarrassed, Loki didn't know what to do. He didn't want to wake her, not when she'd had the worst night of her life because of him and not when she seemed so at peace. </p><p>He didn't dare to move and he even hesitated to breathe normally by fear of waking her. After a while, he relaxed and observed the young woman sleeping on top of him. Her blond hair framed her face, making her look a little childish. He noticed the few freckles on her nose and for some reason he didn't know, this made him smile. She was beautiful for a human. And intelligent too. Only she had been brave enough to ignore appearances and try to get to know him. </p><p>Suddenly she moved, burying her face in his chest and frowning. Loki held his breath, a little panicked. Then she opened her eyes. </p><p>It took her a few seconds to notice that she was in Loki's bed and that the soft warmth under her face wasn't emanating from her pillow. She got up suddenly and looked at Loki. They looked at each other, eye-to-eye, without a word for a few seconds that seemed to last an eternity before the red coloured the young woman's face. </p><p>"Um... Hello." She declared, mortified. </p><p>Loki opened his mouth to answer, but before a sound could come out, the young woman was already in the bathroom. Despite the strange awakening, he couldn't help smiling. Seeing Kimberley blushing was something he never thought he would see one day, but he soon got a taste for it. He decided he needed to see it more often. </p><p>Kimberley leaned against the door and put her hands on her face, smothering a groan of shame and frustration. What had gotten into her? It should never have happened. Loki was a suspect, a prisoner, her mission. </p><p>But she knew deeply that this was no longer the case. Loki was much more than a mission now. He was... </p><p>"A friend?" she murmured as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. </p><p>Is that what he was? A friend? Judging by the position in which she had woken up and the shades of red still colouring her cheeks, she had doubts. </p><p>It is true that he was exciting, intriguing, but she couldn't afford to let her feelings interfere with her mission. And as soon as she thought this, she felt tears come to her eyes. She looked at the key that hung around her neck, the key that opened the box that held the picture of her best friend. She had never really been happy since she died. Until she began to get to know him. </p><p>She no longer wanted to cheat, manipulate and play with other people's feelings. The mission Fury had given her was to get close to Loki to get information from him. The mission that she now set herself and decided to follow was to get to know him because she wanted to. Because she liked him a lot. </p><p>When she thought about it, Loki was the most honest with her, despite his reputation and his title of god of lies. He was more honest than Natasha, who didn't want to explain to her why there was no shift in Loki's surveillance, he was more honest than Fury, who didn't want to tell her why he had chosen her, and only her. </p><p>Kimberley took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom, coming across an already dressed Loki. He looked up at her when he heard the door open. They both opened their mouths, wanting to talk at the same time. </p><p>"Look, I..." </p><p>"Kimberley, I..." </p><p>They stopped and laughed awkwardly. Loki motioned for her to speak first. </p><p>"I'm sorry I reacted like that earlier. I was caught off guard and totally mortified. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." </p><p>"I wasn't." He confessed. </p><p>Kimberley frowned slightly, at first confused, before starting to blush again. He hadn't been uncomfortable, did it mean he enjoyed it? Did he appreciate it? </p><p>Before they could continue their conversation, a loud noise was heard behind the door. Someone was knocking with his fist in a frantic and panicky manner. </p><p>"Agent Weaver! Long Island is under attack! Fury wants everyone on deck!" An agent shouted from behind the door. </p><p>The young woman went into agent mode almost immediately. Loki watched in amazement as her attitude stiffened, her hand placed on her weapon and her eyes sharpened. She was ready for the attack. </p><p>"I'll be right there." she replied to the agent behind the door. </p><p>As soon as that was said, she went into action, checking that her weapon was loaded and was ready to go. She grabbed her jacket from the sofa and was about to walk to the door when Loki held her by the wrist. </p><p>Surprised by the quick but delicate gesture, she turned towards him. </p><p>"Don't go". he begged. </p><p>For the first time, the young woman could read fear in the god's eyes. A strange feeling coming from him but so human. Dismayed, she didn't know what to answer. Slowly he drew her towards him. </p><p>"Malekith is dangerous."  he continued, the fear can now be heard in his voice. </p><p>Kimberley was surprised once again. Loki not only showed his weakness by letting his fear show, but he had just revealed the name of the person who was attacking them. He had made it clear that he wouldn't tell them anything. She was stunned. If he was giving up his ego and his principles, he must have been really scared, and that didn't reassure her at all. </p><p>"Loki, what's going on?" she asked, out of breath. </p><p>"Listen to me, Malekith is an elf who masters dark magic better than anyone else. He is deceitful and powerful. He won't hesitate to fight unfairly to reach his goal. I ask you once again, don't go, you will get killed." </p><p>It took her a while to digest what was going on and the information he had just given her. But what echoed in her mind over and over again was the fact that Loki was worried about her. She put a hand on his cheek, a tender gesture that she couldn't hold back and that Loki welcomed without hesitation. </p><p>"Thank you, Loki. Thank you for being honest with me and for the information you gave me. Thank you for your concern for me, but... I am a SHIELD agent. I have sworn to protect these people. I have to go." </p><p>Loki looked at her, pinching his lips, as if he wanted to say something but held back. Finally, he nodded his head and let go of her hand. Kimberley walked towards the door again, the god on his heels, towards the hellicarrier deck. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Conflict</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kimberley arrived in the control room, closely followed by Loki. The agitation was great, everyone was at their post, preparing to supervise the attack. Quickly, the young woman spotted Fury. She was about to head for him when she saw a Quinjet fly past the window.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>She exchanged a confused look with Loki, before she realized what was happening. She felt betrayed, but most of all she felt angry. She accelerated her pace to join Fury.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sir, why am I not with the Avengers?" she asked, knowing full well that the Quinjet that had just left contained the superheroes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fury barely turned away from his screens to look at her, though he did notice the god's presence with displeasure.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Because I need you here, Agent Weaver."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Angry and hurt, she forgot her manners and answered at once.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You wanted me on this mission. I'll be more useful in the field!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fury finally turned fully toward her, his gaze stern.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No. You stay here. Prepare to create a plan B. And make sure he doesn't touch anything." He added, pointing at Loki.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes sir..." she answered, clenching her teeth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She went to join the agent Hill behind a computer and asked that someone gives her an ear-com to follow the operations. Loki followed her, feeling her frustration radiating around her. He knew the feeling. He'd felt it so many times with Odin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Avengers, this is Agent Weaver." she said into her earpiece.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fury and Hill looked at her, surprised, wondering what she was doing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I have some information about your target that I think you might be interested in."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Information? From whom?" Steve asked, surprised.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"From Loki. And I can guarantee you that they are reliable." she added by looking at the god beside her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She trusted him and she did not stop showing it to him. Fury watched their exchange of glances with suspicion. Ever since his conversation with Natasha, he had had doubts about her agent. He feared that their resemblance would bring them a little too close and that the mission would be compromised. However, even if he did not like their proximity, he had to admit that the goal of the mission was reached, since Loki had finally let go of the information he had.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Go ahead, Agent Weaver."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Your target is Malekith, a dark elf. According to Loki, he's a master of dark magic. And if we add to that the message he left us, we can conclude that he knows it and is proud of it. He feels powerful and confident, two characteristics that make a madman even more dangerous. Loki also told me that Malekith has no code or honor, he fights dirty, he will do anything to win. In short, you are dealing with someone very dangerous and unpredictable. You will have to be smarter than him to defeat him."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's your job." Clint declared in his earpiece. "Why aren't you with us?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kimberley glanced at Fury before answering.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Orders."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I have a question." Tony Stark said. "How can we trust what Loki tells us? He deciphered the message and guaranteed that the next attack would be in New York, so why is he attacking Long Island?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Like I said, he's fighting dirty. From the beginning he has been taunting us, sending us messages, boasting of his power and intelligence. He wanted to lead us on a false trail, to give us a semblance of hope before he snatched it away. Be careful, this fight could be violent..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When the Quinjet landed on Long Island, the sky was black. A thick cloud as black as ash was slowly falling over the city. The Avengers climbed down from their Quinjet and looked at the scene with apprehension. All of them, side by side, raised their heads and looked up at the ominous sky.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What do we do?" Natasha asked</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We fight and try to stay alive." Stark replied, his Iron Man mask pulled down over his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Natasha raised an eyebrow and glanced at the superhero. She had heard a better plan. Stark himself had not been able to convince himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We have to find this Malekith." Steve said, keeping his cool.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And how do we do that, in the face of this fog?" Bruce asked, looking around nervously.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He's hiding. Remember what Agent Weaver told us, he thinks he's smarter than we are, and he doesn't follow any rules. He's using the fog to hide. Be on guard."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Long story short, we have a Loki 2.0 on our hands." Stark summarized. "It's déjà vu, so it should be fine, right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't speak too soon, Stark." Thor interjected, hammer in hand. "Loki himself speaks about him with fear. He knows his power and he fears it. And not much can frighten my brother."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's encouraging..." Clint grumbled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The thunder rumbled and the clouds in the sky began to move. Soon, the wind picked up and the clouds gathered to form a large and violent tornado. The people who had come out to watch the sky all began to run to get away from the whirlwind that was forming in front of them. The wind was powerful, the trash in the street lifted, the cars shook. The Avengers held on to each other to keep from getting caught in the gusts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eventually, the wind died down a bit and the tornado slowly lost its momentum. When it was completely gone, a dark figure stood before them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What? Is this gnome the one we have to stop?" Stark asked, a little surprised by the dark elf's size.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It looks like it." Captain America replied.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They all moved towards the elf, not really knowing how to proceed. Malekith was not going to surrender, nor was he going to make it easy for them, so they all had to be ready.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The famous warriors of this world are finally here, ready to face me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You could also surrender!" Tony exclaimed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The other Avengers glanced at him, but no one replied. They all understood that humor and sarcasm were a way to relieve stress.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You think you're powerful and intelligent, but you're just a speck of dust in the universe. You are futile, made of clay." Malekith said, a strange accent punctuating his sentences. "You need a leader, like me. I will guide you to the light. I will show you my greatness and take possession of this planet."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This planet is protected. We won't let you!" Thor exclaimed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Malekith squinted, a smile on his face. He raised his hands to the heroes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Those who stand in my way will suffer the consequences."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>From his outstretched fingers came a powerful spell. Thor didn't have time to react and was thrown a few feet away before he crashed into a car. A portal opened beneath him and Thor disappeared, taken away from the battlefield.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The surprise was complete on the faces of every Avengers, but they had no time to worry about their friend. Malekith was already launching his next attack, and it was time to act.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stark fired up his engines and rose into the air, approaching Malekith with his arms in the air, ready to fire. Clint cocked an arrow from his bow, activating the explosive at the tip. At the same time, they launched their attacks on the elf. The smoke cleared almost immediately, revealing an unaffected elf.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Captain and Black Widow stood before this scene, preparing for the next attack. Fighting him in hand-to-hand combat was out of the question, Malekith would not let them near him. Unless they had someone powerful enough to resist his spells. Their gaze then turned to Bruce Banner, who was watching the scene, growing increasingly nervous.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Bruce? It's time to get the other guy out." Natasha whispered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dr. Banner nodded and took a deep breath. His skin slowly turned green and he grew in size, tearing his clothes as he transformed. When Bruce Banner gave way to the Hulk, a heartbreaking howl echoed through the city.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Malekith was completely unaffected by the sight. He still had that damned smile on his face. Before the Hulk could charge at him, the elf raised his arms above his head and looked up at the sky. Wisps of smoke fell to the ground like bombs. And as the smoke dissipated on impact, it was replaced by elves similar to Malekith, but more ferocious and animalistic.</p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>The Hulk screamed and charged at the elf, but before he could reach him, his clones grabbed his legs and arms, slowing his attack. Malekith watched the show with amusement. Everything was going his way.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>Captain America and Black Widow attacked the elves on the ground, while Stark tried to hit Malekith from the air, but he seemed to know in advance what he was going to do to him. Clint tried to reach the wizard but the clones kept attacking him, preventing him from reaching his target.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"There are too many of them! "Natasha exclaimed.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"And they're invincible!" Clint added. "Our weapons do absolutely nothing to them!"</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"Malekith is unreachable." Stark exclaimed, "He seems to be protected by a force field. And those duplicates form a wall of protection in front of him."</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>The battle went on forever and no progress had been made. The elves all seemed impervious to blows or weapons. The Avengers were getting tired, despite their combined strength, they were getting nowhere.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>Kimberley watched the scene from the heliport and bit her lower lip nervously. She would so much like to be with them to help them, to support them, to do something! She couldn't bear to stay here and do nothing. She wanted to help them. She glanced at Fury who was watching the operations from his computer screen. He was managing the mobile teams on the ground protecting and treating the civilians.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>Unable to stand the wait, she spoke into her earpiece.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"Drop the doubles!" she ordered.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>Loki, Fury and Hill turned to her, surprised by her suggestion.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"What?" Steve asked, as incredulous as the others.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"I said: forget the clones! They're only there to slow you down! Malekith is protecting himself, keeping you busy while he can do what he wants. Forget about the clones and focus your fire on Malekith."</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"This is madness, Agent Weaver." Fury exclaimed, outraged by his proposal.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"No! Malekith controls the elves as he controls his spells. If we attack him, he'll be too focused on defending himself to control them!" she tried desperately to explain.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>Why wouldn't anyone trust her? She was the most smart agent at SHIELD, she had a gift for understanding others' plans and formulating a more cunning one. So why was Fury suddenly questioning her word? He had always trusted her before...</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"Yes, she's right. When I create an illusion, I can only focus on it. If you destabilize Malekith, he won't be able to focus on the others." Loki asserted.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>All eyes turned to him. But Loki only looked into Kimberley's eyes. She wanted to smile with relief. Only he trusted her and understood her. Loki had understood her plan and was surprised that he had not thought of it himself.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"So what do we do?" Iron Man asked, as he launched missiles at the elves that had clung to his legs.</p>
    <p>Captain America looked at his team as they seemed to lose the battle. Natasha was defending herself well but she was getting tired. Her weapons were out of ammunition and her fists were having no effect on the creatures. Clint was running out of arrows and was in the same state as Natasha. Tony tried to help them, but the elves jumped in and grabbed him, forcing him back to the ground. His thrusters protested under the weight of the creatures. Even the Hulk couldn't get rid of them. He had seven on his back and five on each leg. He couldn't move forward and as soon as he got rid of one creature, two more would jump on him. </p>
    <p>He was afraid they couldn't win this battle... </p>
    <p>When suddenly the thunder started to rumble. </p>
    <p>Thor suddenly landed on the ground, the blast sending some elves a few feet away. He looked angry and ready to retaliate for the spell Malekith had cast on him. He whirled Mjolnir above his head. </p>
    <p>"To hell with those creatures!" he exclaimed. </p>
    <p>As the hammer made contact with the ground, an earthquake-like shockwave rippled through the air, knocking the creatures to the ground. Malekith wavered. And so did his smile. </p>
    <p>The dark elf stepped forward, his interest piqued. </p>
    <p>"Finally, an opponent worthy of my greatness." </p>
    <p>Thor threw his hammer straight at him. Malekith quickly dodged the blow, but he did not expect it to come back at him like a boomerang. The blow propelled him forward, and he tumbled a few feet before rising to his feet in anger. </p>
    <p>Half the clones disappeared. </p>
    <p>"It worked!" Natasha exclaimed in surprise. </p>
    <p>"Avengers!" Captain America called. "Concentrate your attacks on the target!" </p>
    <p>Together they ran towards Malekith. Thor threw his hammer and the elf dodged it again, but he couldn't avoid Tony's missile or the Hulk's punch. One by one, the doubles disappeared. Malekith gave up trying to keep the illusions and instead protected himself by casting spell after spell. But the Avengers were more numerous. </p>
    <p>Seeing that he was about to lose the fight, he raised his arms in the air, causing the black clouds to fall on him. All were blinded by the thick fog. </p>
    <p>"Resist as much as you like. When the time comes, I will be master of this world." </p>
    <p>The smoke cleared and Malekith was gone. </p>
    <p>The Avengers looked at each other, surprised by the turn of events. </p>
    <p>"So what, that's it?" Stark asked. "Did he get away?" </p>
    <p>"He saw his plan wasn't working, so he ran away." Kimberley answered as she was following everything from the heliport. "I told you that he thought he was smarter than you, he can't stand the fact that he failed." </p>
    <p>"If we managed to get out of there, it's thanks to you, thank you." Steve replied. </p>
    <p>"Don't thank me too quickly. Malekith was just having fun. When he comes back, he'll be very angry and he won't allow himself to fail this time." </p>
    <p>This sentence did not reassure anyone. They had already had a hard time with this mission, and were already dreading the next one. Malekith was smart, and he didn't let himself get hurt easily. The heroes headed for the Quinjet to return to the heliport. Although they had won this battle, everyone was thinking the same thing. <br/>What will happen next time? </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>